The untold story
by bsargent
Summary: Porque quase não temos informações sobre James e Lily durante a série Harry Potter. E antes da morte, houve vida. Conjunto de capítulos curtos sobre um dos meus ships preferidos. Personagens e universo emprestados da rainha J.K Rowling.
1. Something Beautiful

1.

\- Não faça essa cara, Potter!- Lily ralhou, rindo. O menino estava fazendo biquinho, sua melhor imitação de cachorrinho abandonado. - Eu lhe disse que teria que estudar hoje!

\- Ora, eu pensei que você não estivesse falando sério! Vamos lá.. É sexta a noite e todos os outros estão indo patinar no lago...

\- E eu prometo que amanhã irei junto! Mas você sabe que Transfiguração não é minha melhor matéria e os N.I.E.M.S estão bem ai...

-Lily Evans, nós estamos em novembro ainda! - ele pegou os livros, pergaminhos e penas que ela carregava e saiu andando em sua frente.

\- Posso saber aonde você está indo com meus materiais, James? - ela apressou o passo para andar a seu lado.

\- Claramente para a biblioteca, ajudá-la com minha matéria predileta, cara ruivinha.

E assim seguiram, atraindo olhares durante o caminho. Os alunos de Hogwarts ainda não haviam se acostumado com a recente amizade entre os dois (já estavam acostumados com os dois se tratando gentilmente e ocasionalmente conversando, o que presenciaram durante a maior parte do ano anterior. Mas sendo melhores amigos? Ainda era estranho), sempre esperando o momento em que Lily explodiria ou que James a chamasse para sair. E claro, ainda haviam gritos por parte da menina, mas estes geralmente eram seguidos por risadas.

A verdade era que James haviam mudado extraordinariamente no último ano. Claro, ele ainda era um Maroto, adorava brincadeiras, azarações e se divertir. Porém estava mais responsável, parara de implicar tanto com Snape (apesar de caçoar dele com seus amigos quase que diariamente) e amadurecera muito. Além de ter sido nomeado Monitor-Chefe, o que atraiu a atenção de Lily e foi o ponto de partida na aproximação dos dois. Agora, quase no meio de Novembro do sétimo e último ano de Hogwarts, eram praticamente inseparáveis.

...

-Tudo bem. Acho que entendi! - Lily riu e James deixou a cabeça pender e bater na mesa, gerando risos de algumas terceiranistas na mesa ao lado. Era quase uma da manhã, e o garoto já estava ficando cansado de estudar(e ensinar), além de estar morrendo de fome, pois o jantar fora há horas.

-Finalmente! Já que você nos fez perder a patinação com a galera, que tal fazermos algo legal?- ele se animou, levantando e limpando os óculos na barra das vestes.

\- Bem, eu não lhe pedi para vir comigo, James...- ela disse, enquanto ele pegava os materiais de cima da mesa e passava os braço pelos ombros dela.

-Você está brincando? Se eu não tivesse vindo, você não sairia daqui até o NatAI! - ele resmungou quando ela lhe deu um soquinho na barriga. Os dois riram e ela o abraçou.

\- Muito obrigada, queridíssimo James. Estou a seu dispor esta madrugada.

\- Nossa, a madrugada inteira? Perfeito! Vamos deixar esses seus livros no Salão Comunal e então iremos ao nosso primeiro destino da noite!

Depois de deixar desajeitadamente as coisas de Lily em cima de sua cama no dormitório da Grifinória (tentando fazer o mínimo de barulho possível para não acordar Alice, Marlene e Dorcas, amigas dos dois e companheiras de quarto de Lily) e pegar a capa da invisibilidade em seu próprio quarto, James a conduziu pelo castelo.

\- Posso perguntar para onde vamos? - ela falou, percebendo que pela segunda vez na noite.- E por que o senhor trouxe a capa da invisibilidade? Somos Monitores-Chefes, temos permissão para ficar até tarde nos corredores!

\- Bem, o lugar para onde vamos não é exatamente "dentro da nossa área permitida" e seria, obviamente, a cozinha! - James se virou para ela no meio da escada e sorriu. O coração de Lily falhou uma batida. Ela tentou ignorar, mas já estava se tornando impossível. Definitivamente, ela estava apaixonada por James Potter e tudo que ele significava. Os olhos castanhos levemente esverdeados, os cabelos pretos constantemente despenteados, a risada contagiante, a lealdade e carinho por seus amigos, a dedicação com todos a seu redor. - Tudo bem?

Ela sorriu, espantando a confusão e ele pegou-a pela mão, lançando um feitiço silenciador em seus pés e correndo. Lily riu e tentou acompanhar o ritmo de Potter, até que ele desistiu de diminuir a velocidade e, em um movimento ágil, colocou-a nos ombros e jogou a capa sobre os dois, fazendo com que ela explodisse em gargalhadas, contidas para que não fizessem muito barulho.

\- Prontinho!- ele colocou-a gentilmente no chão quando chegaram a um corredor bem-iluminado e repleto de pinturas de comida nas paredes, até então desconhecido por Lily. James deu um sorriso torto e esticou o braço para o quadro de uma fruteira de prata, fazendo cócegas na pera. Para o espanto da menina, a fruta gargalhou e logo revelou-se uma maçaneta escondida. Ela sorriu internamente, pensando que era realmente previsível que o garoto tivesse acesso à cozinha. - Bem-vinda Lily Evans, ao meu paraíso!

A porta se abria para uma cozinha enorme, cheia de elfos domésticos terminando o trabalho, que pareceram muito felizes ao ver os dois.

\- Senhor Potter! Pensamos que não viria hoje, senhor! - a que parecia ser a menor dali falou, correndo para trazer uma jarra e um pote cheio de marshmallows. Logo, todos os outros se juntaram, e empurraram os dois para uma das quatro mesas dispostas paralelamente, que Lily logo notou serem correspondente às do Salão Principal, logo acima.

\- Esta é a Senhorita Evans? Finalmente tivemos o prazer de conhecê-la! Ouvimos que a senhorita é uma grande bruxa!- a mesma falou, enquanto outro elfo trazia duas canecas enormes e começava a enche-las com chocolate quente espesso.

\- Anh... tudo bem Tink. - James falou parecendo constrangido. Lily riu, e aproveitou a oportunidade.

\- Obrigada, Tink. Será que eu poderia saber o que mais você ouviu sobre mim?

Os olhos da elfa brilharam e ela deu um risinho.

\- Bem, o Senhor Potter mencionou que a senhorita era inteligente, gentil e, claro, muito bonita! Que tinha os olhos mais expressivos e bonitos que ele...

\- O chocolate está delicioso! Realmente vocês se superaram hoje, galera. - James interrompeu, gerando guinchos de felicidade e reverências pelo elogio. Lily sorriu e olhou para o garoto com ternura, apertando sua mão levemente. Ele retribuiu o gesto e não soltou a mão da ruiva, deixando o rosto dela da mesma cor dos cabelos. Os elfos, percebendo que era um momento pessoal, se dispersaram, voltando aos últimos afazeres da noite.

...

\- Está cedo ainda, tem alguma ideia do que podemos fazer agora? - Lily perguntou no caminho para os jardins, ainda segurando a mão de James. Ele ajeitou os óculos no nariz com a mão livre e ergueu as sobrancelhas para ela.

\- São quase quatro da manhã, ruiva. - ela se assustou. Não imaginava que haviam passado tanto tempo na cozinha. Se bem que, após terminarem o chocolate, haviam ajudado os elfos a arrumar o lugar e a adiantar algumas coisas para o café da manhã, para que não tivessem tanto trabalho, além de terem passado um tempo conversando com todos, que se despediram gostando de Lily quase tanto como gostavam de James.

\- Eu disse que estaria disponível a madrugada inteira. - ela parou e pensou melhor. - Mas, se você quiser voltar... sei que tem um jogo amanhã a tarde, então se estiver cansado...

-Não! Quer dizer, estou bem. Se você estiver disposta, sei o melhor lugar de toda a Hogwarts para assistir ao nascer do sol!

\- Você sempre tem um plano...- zombou e deixou que ele a conduzisse pelos corredores e escadas intermináveis.

...

-A Torre de Astronomia? - perguntou enquanto o menino destrancava a porta com um _alohomora_.

\- Como eu disse, o melhor lugar para ver o nascer do sol!

Passaram pela porta e logo sentiram a mudança de temperatura. O céu estava limpo e pontilhado de estrelas, a lua minguante parecendo sorrir para os dois. Lily apertou os braços ao redor do suéter, mas logo sentiu um cobertor grosso ser colocado em volta de si.

Estranhou que ele tivesse aquilo guardado ali, e não conseguiu conter a pergunta:

\- Costuma trazer muitas garotas aqui, Potter? - tentou esconder a amargura na voz, e a vontade de que a resposta fosse negativa. Sentaram no chão da Torre, envoltos no mesmo cobertor e encostados na parede.

\- Até parece - ele riu e passou o braço pelos ombros da menina, trazendo-a mais para perto de si. - Eu costumava vir muito aqui. Para ficar um pouco só, sabe? - ela ergueu a sobrancelha, desconfiada. - Ok, você me pegou. Eu tinha insônia. Nos primeiros anos, era saudade de casa, dos meus pais e nos seguintes... não sei, acho que ansiedade.

Ela concordou com a cabeça e encostou-se nele.

\- Sei como é. Perdi a conta de quantas vezes tive o mesmo problema, mas eu ficava no quarto mesmo. Via o sol nascer pela janela.

\- Por que nunca veio para cá, compartilhar suas angústias comigo?

\- Talvez porque eu não tenha uma capa da invisibilidade!- ela riu. - Mas não tem mais acontecido tanto assim. E você? A julgar por essa coisas, ainda vem com certa frequência, certo?

\- Todos os meses, em noite de Lua Cheia. - ele suspirou, passando a mão pelos cabelos negros e ela se virou para ele. Sabia que as noites de Lua Cheia eram difíceis por causa de um dos melhores amigos dos dois, Remus Lupin, que era um lobisomem. Para acompanhá-lo naquelas noites, James, Sirius Black e Peter Pettigrew viraram animagos ilegais. Não era fácil, mas para os três, a simples hipótese de abandonar Lupin era impensável. - Geralmente, venho com Sirius nessas noites. Quando Remus se sente disposto, adora vir. Peter não curte muito. Os elfos sempre trazem algo para comermos, Sirius e eu matamos as primeiras aulas do dia para nos recompormos. Remus mata o dia todo e fica aqui, descansando.

Em momentos como esse, ela nem sabia como agir. Quando James virou o rosto e encarou-a, viu nos olhos dele que, apesar de tudo, ele não se arrependia por ter tomado a decisão de ajudar Remus. Ela sabia o quanto os quatro eram unidos, e o quanto se amavam, como se realmente fossem irmãos. James não podia ser mais fiel a eles, e enfrentaria o mundo para protegê-los. Lily admirava-o imensamente.

\- Lily?

\- James?

\- Você não me odeia mais, certo? - ele perguntou, passando novamente a mão pelos cabelos. Ela jogou a cabeça para trás e gargalhou.

\- É claro que não, seu idiota!

\- Só checando. - ele deu um sorriso torto e mudou de assunto.

...

\- É muito lindo, James. - ela sorriu quando o sol começou a desapontar no céu, tingindo as nuvens de rosa.

\- Eu lhe disse. Mas, infelizmente, creio que temos que voltar.

Ela virou-se para ele e fez uma careta. - Não podemos ficar mais? Só um pouquinho...

\- Lils... acho que você esqueceu-se de duas coisas importantes. Primeiro, hoje é dia de Quadribol, Grifinória versus Sonserina e eu vou jogar e você assistir. Segundo, já estamos quase no inverno, o que significa que amanhece mais tarde...

\- Por Merlin! Que horas são?- ela se assustou novamente com o quanto o tempo passava rápido quando os dois estavam juntos.

\- Exatamente 6:41.

\- Então vamos logo! O capitão não pode cair da vassoura por exaustão no meio do jogo!- foi a vez dela puxa- lo pelo castelo até o Salão Comunal.

\- Pare um pouco! - James pediu quando subiam a escada que levava ao retrato da Mulher Gorda. - Antes que eu perca a coragem.

\- O que foi? - ela se preocupou, parando um degrau acima dele, fazendo que ambos ficassem com a mesma altura.

\- Olha, fazia muito tempo que eu não tinha uma noite tão boa, ou dia, droga, fazia tempo que eu não me sentia bem assim com alguém que não fossem os rapazes. - ele se atrapalhou. - E, bem, eu queria saber se você não quer ir comigo a Hogsmeade sábado que vem. E se você não quiser, se eu tiver confundido as coisas, não tem probl...

Ele foi interrompido quando Lily puxou-o pela gravata, até que suas bocas se encontrassem. Sorriram no meio do beijo, quando as mãos dela passaram pelo cabelo mais-rebelde-que-o-normal-após-uma-noite-inteira-no-vento dele, e as mãos dele puxavam-na para mais perto pela cintura.

\- Para não correr o risco de você se "confundir", - ela disse, depois do que pareceram horas, os dois ainda abraçados no meio da escada, Hogwarts começando a demonstrar sinas de vida. - isso foi um sim.

Ele riu, beijando-a de novo. Quando o relógio de Lily apitou, avisando que já eram sete e quinze, andaram até o retrato ( "Finalmente!" disse a Mulher Gorda com um sorriso malicioso) e entraram no Salão Comunal, ainda deserto.

\- Te vejo antes do jogo? Vou dormir até pelo menos uma da tarde.- ela sorriu, abraçando-o.

-Pois somos dois. Te encontro aqui as umas e meia?

\- Até lá. - James se aproximou para beijá-la e ela colocou a mão na frente.

\- Pare bem ai, Potter. Passamos a noite juntos, nos beijamos algumas vezes e agora vamos juntos para o jogo mais importante da temporada... espero que você planeje outro encontro logo, antes de Hogsmeade.

Ele riu, preocupado por um momento. Nem conseguia acreditar que, no final das contas, _ela_ estava convidando-o. Indiretamente, mas ainda assim...

\- Esse encontro já esta planejado há séculos. E como eu sou louco por você desde o quinto ano, posso planejar mil outros. Se você quiser _casar_ amanhã, por mim está ótimo.

-Opa, opa. Casar antes do primeiro encontro oficial não! - ela riu e subiu na ponta dos pés para beijar o quase-namorado. - Quero só ver a cara de todos quando descobrirem...

Ele gargalhou, enquanto cada um subia para seu dormitório.

\- Seremos a fofoca por semanas, Evans!-

Ela sorriu, acenando, e entrou no quarto, fechando a porta, sentindo subitamente a exaustão da noite sem dormir.

-Lily Evans, você passou a noite fora? E eu ouvi a voz de um garoto?- ela ouviu a voz estridente de Marlene. Virou-se e deparou-se com as três amigas sentadas nas camas, de pijama, olhando-a ansiosamente.

\- Não são nem sete e meia da manha de um sábado, vocês não deveriam estar dormindo?- ela pegou o pijama no armário, fechou as cortinas da cama e se trocou.

\- Deveríamos, mas eu acordei quarenta minutos atrás para ir ao banheiro e notei que você não estava.- Alice esclareceu quando Lily abriu as cortinas e jogou o uniforme no chão, enrolando-se nas cobertas. - Acordei as meninas e estávamos preocupadas!

\- Desculpem, eu não avisei que ia estudar na biblioteca?- Lily bocejou.

-Avisou, Lil, mas você saiu pouco depois das oito e meia da noite! Vai me dizer que passou essas quase doze horas estudando Transfiguração?- estrilou Dorcas.

\- Claro que não! Eu estava com o James.

\- JAMES? - as três falaram juntas, pulando na cama da amiga. - James Potter?

\- É, Lene, James Potter.- bufou a ruiva, bocejando novamente.

\- Estamos falando realmente da mesma pessoa? 1,85 de altura, óculos, cabelo bagunçado, você detestava até o ano passado...- zombou Marlene prendendo os cabelos loiros em um coque.

\- Aaai, que coisa. Sim,esse mesmo, quantos James Potter existem nessa escola?- resmungou Lily.- Agora me deixem dormir, por favor? Estou exaaaausta.

\- Nem pensar! Como você chega quase oito horas da manhã, com esse cabelo bagunçado, as vestes amarrotadas e os olhos brilhando, diz que passou a noite inteira com um menino...

\- E não um menino qualquer, Alice, James Potter.- completou Dorcas.

-Isso mesmo, com o James, e não quer nos contar o que houve?

\- Tudo bem, eu conto! Mas posso só resumir? Prometo que conto todos os detalhes assim que acordar e estiver bem o bastante para manter os olhos abertos.- diante do silencio cheio de expectativa, ela continuou. - Ok, vocês vão me deixar dormir logo depois, se não, não conto mais nada. - Mais silêncio, e Lily abriu um dos olhos, para checar que as amigas ainda estavam lá.

\- Caramba, a gente jura que te deixa em paz, te deixa dormir até a hora do jogo e ainda te traz um café da manhã bem gostoso! Agora conta!- Marlene perdeu a paciência, e as outras duas anuíram, apoiando a amiga.

\- Ok, ok. Para resumir, eu e James passamos a noite conversando, vimos o nascer do sol na Torre de Astronomia e na volta pra cá, ele me chamou para ir a Hogsmeade, nós nos beijamos e agora estamos meio que juntos. Boa noite, meninas! Não espalhem a notícia, fofoqueiras!-Ela disse a última parte rindo, depois de se mexer na cama para derrubar as outras três no chão e fechar as cortinas com a varinha, murmurando um feitiço. Rolou para o lado, se ajeitou no travesseiro e dormiu rindo, pensando na confusão geral que seria aquele sábado.


	2. Accidentally in love

A primeira vez que ela se apaixonou foi aos 12 anos. Amos Diggory era cinco anos mais velho, da Lufa-Lufa. 1,73, cabelos cor de areia cortados bem curtos, Monitor-Chefe.  
Como nos filmes clichês que ela gostava, ele era bem popular e nem a notava. Lily adorava comentar com as amigas, aos risos e sussurros, o quanto ele era inteligente, simpático e bonito. Mas, diferente dos filmes anteriormente citados, Amos não se apaixonou por ela da noite pro dia, e eles não foram felizes para sempre. Na verdade, o máximo que ele chegara a notar a existência da menina foi quando esbarrou nela e gritou um pedido de desculpas apressado, enquanto sumia pelo corredor, atrasado para um encontro com a namorada. Porém, ela já havia "desapaixonado" e só riu do ocorrido, sem atribuir grande importância. Daquela paixonite, só restou uma certa preferência por loiros.  
Dois anos depois, dera o primeiro beijo, com um vizinho chamado Bernard. Loirinho, tímido, corou ao beijá-la e não conseguiu olhá-la nos olhos depois.  
Aconteceu em um jogo de verdade ou consequência e ela acabou se apaixonando por ele. Para sua tristeza, os sentimentos não eram recíprocos e, duas semanas depois, ele engatara em um namoro com uma morena chamada Susan.  
Aos 17 anos, Lily já havia tido um namoro com um garoto da Corvinal, que durara pouco mais de quatro meses (o tempo que demorou para ambos perceberem que tinham confundido as coisas. O término foi tranquilo, eles continuaram amigos e ela até serviu de cupido para ele e sua amiga Katherine.) e foi nessa época que se apaixonou pela terceira vez. Diferente dos rapazes anteriores, James tinha os cabelos negros mais bagunçados de Hogwarts, era alto, magro, e musculoso devido ao Quadribol. Tinha uma inteligência acima da média, assim como sua preguiça. Adorava pregar peças e conhecia cada tijolo, quadro, passagem secreta ou porta escondida do castelo. Era inquieto, viciado em torta de chocolate, fascinado pelo mundo dos trouxas, livros de aventura e histórias de terror. Os dois eram tão opostos que se completavam.  
Lily sempre gostou de ter controle sobre sua vida. Aos 7 anos, sua matéria predileta na escola era matemática, já que números são imutáveis e equações tem regras. Gostava de ler livros e ver filmes previsíveis, frequentava sempre os mesmos locais, teve os mesmos amigos desde criança. A verdade, era que a menina morria de medo dos diversos caminhos que a vida podia tomar. Tinha medo da mudança, de se decepcionar. E James Potter desafiava as regras, se recusava a seguir os padrões. Ele era incontrolável e imprevisível. Se apaixonar por ele também foi.  
O rapaz conquistara primeiro sua amizade, e depois, lentamente, seu coração. Veio de fininho e a pegara desprevenida. Pelo menos, era isso que ela dizia a si mesma no início. Mas no fundo, Lily sabia muito bem o que estava fazendo, e não se arrependera uma única vez.

Aos 12 anos, James Potter não dava a mínima para garotas. Só queria saber de se divertir com os três melhores amigos, desvendando os segredos de Hogwarts. Sua primeira paixão foi no verão do terceiro para o quarto ano. A filha mais velha dos McKinnon, Grace, era linda. Tinha cabelos pretos como piche na altura dos ombros, era alta e esguia. O sorriso era doce, a voz baixa e os olhos azuis iguais ao da irmã Marlene chamavam muita atenção. Grace estava no sexto ano em Hogwarts e foi a segunda garota que James beijou na vida. O beijo em si fora ótimo e ele ficou feliz pelos 5 centímetros que ganhara durante as férias, que deixaram-no ligeiramente maior que Grace. Mas tudo que ele achava que sentia por ela acabou no segundo em que as bocas se desgrudaram.  
Naquele ano, ele cresceu mais 8 centímetros e chamou cinco garotas para Hogsmeade. Três delas tiveram um segundo encontro, uma ele chegou a namorar por um curto período de tempo e a quinta rejeitou o convite. E foi por ela que ele se apaixonou. Durante maior parte do quarto e a primeira metade do quinto ano, era mais curiosidade e uma quedinha que levaram-no a continuar insistindo em Lily Evans. Lily Evans, que era quieta nas aulas, mas fora da sala falava alto, esforçada, pavio curto e queridinha dos professores, sem ser puxa-saco. Que era apaixonada por quadribol, os Beatles, madrugadas e pipoca doce. Que parecia gostar de todos em Hogwarts, menos dele.  
Foi após o incidente com Snape, na tarde após os N.O.M.s, que tudo começou a mudar. Não somente os sentimentos pela ruiva, mas o próprio James. Naquele momento, ele questionou todas as suas atitudes, seus pensamentos e, no início do sexto ano, ele era praticamente outra pessoa. Mais responsável, atencioso, maduro. Menos detenções, azarações e confusões desnecessárias. Parou de insistir em chamar Lily para sair, e os dois iniciaram um relacionamento amigável.  
Conversavam nas aulas que tinham em comum, se cumprimentavam nos corredores e esporadicamente se juntavam para tomar cervejas amanteigadas no Três Vassouras com os amigos. Ele se apaixonou de verdade por ela. Pelo jeito que o nariz se enrugava quando ela ria, a forma que os cabelos acaju caiam pelos ombros e costas. Pelos olhos verdes, que pareciam conseguir enxergar tudo que ele sentia e pensava e brilhavam quando ela falava sobre as coisas que amava. O orgulho que sentia em ser nascida trouxa, mesmo a medida que isso se tornava mais e mais perigoso. No dia em que ela lhe contara sobre a relação complicada que tinha com a irmã, abaixando a guarda e deixando-o entrar, ele teve esperanças.  
E então, na manhã que os dois se beijaram pela primeira vez, na escada em frente ao retrato da Mulher Gorda, finalmente souberam porque nunca havia dado certo com mais ninguém.


	3. Holding a heart

3.

\- Querem apostar?- Lily cruzou os braços. Os três garotos arquearam as sobrancelhas e se entreolharam.

\- Claro. Porque não?- James deu de ombros e sorriu para os outros dois.- Ela sabe que não conseguiria.

-Ah, pensam que são os únicos nessa escola que são espertos, é?- a garota fechou a cara.

Estavam discutindo o mesmo assunto desde o início da manhã, quando ela comentou que, se quisesse, podia pregar peças tão boas quanto as deles. Sirius riu, e ali começara um debate que se arrastara entre sussurros durante as aulas de Poções, Feitiços e História da Magia.- Estão prontos?-

-A questão- Sirius disse, se aproximando da amiga, que era quase uma cabeça mais baixa.- é se você está pronta, Evans.

A menina riu, colocou a mão dentro das vestes e de lá tirou um pergaminho dobrado e meio amassado. Os olhos dos garotos se arregalaram.

-Onde você pegou isso?- Remus estendeu a mão e Lily voltou a guardar o Mapa do Maroto.

-Digamos que seu amiguinho Pontas se distrai facilmente.- ela piscou para o namorado, ao mesmo tempo que o queixo do garoto caia. Ele balançou a cabeça, fazendo o redemoinho de cabelos negros se agitar.

-Me sinto usado.

-Lily, Lily... você acha que vai se sair dessa?- Remus sorriu, olhando para os amigos e se aproximando da garota.

-Na verdade... acho.- e em um segundo, ela saiu em disparada da sala. Os três se entreolharam e riram, correndo atrás da ruiva.

Os gritos e gargalhadas de Lily Evans podiam ser ouvidos por todo o castelo enquanto ela corria dos Marotos por meio de corredores, salas e escadas. Ao chegar ao jardim, o ar gelado cortante atingiu-a, as bochechas ficando ainda mais vermelhas. Ouvia os passos e risos cada vez mais próximos e, de repente, sentiu alguém agarrando-a pela cintura e caindo com ela em um monte de neve.

-Potter!- estrilou, enquanto o menino tirava o peso do corpo de cima dela e a prendia ao chão pelos pulsos. Ela sentia a pele fria sem luvas dele e a respiração ofegante em seu rosto. Olhou para cima, encontrando os olhos castanhos de James. O cabelo estava arrepiado para todos os lados, o nariz estava vermelho como um tomate e ele exibia um sorriso orgulhoso.

\- Onde estão seus óculos?

-Não tenho nem ideia, Sirius e Remus ficaram para trás procurando. Por isso que estamos jogados aqui. Tinha algo no chão e eu não vi.-

Lily não pode deixar de gargalhar, dissolvendo a cara séria que tentava sustentar. James tropeçara em raízes enormes, completamente visíveis para qualquer ser humano normal e que estavam no mesmo lugar há séculos, conhecidas por ambos desde o primeiro ano em Hogwarts.

Se impulsionou para cima para beijar o nariz do garoto, mas prevendo o movimento, ele moveu o rosto para que as bocas se encontrassem. Lily evitava beijá-lo em locais públicos demais, como o Grande Salão ou o jardim onde se encontravam no momento, em parte por sua vergonha e em parte pelos enxeridos que sempre se aproximavam para vê-los, mesmo após de quase um mês de namoro. Por vezes, chegavam até a tirar fotos do "casal mais famoso e aguardado de Hogwarts". Ela odiava a atenção, mas naquele momento, não podia se importar menos.

-Ah, cortem essa antes que eu vomite.- ela ouviu a voz de Sirius um instante antes de James ser puxado para longe dela pelo colarinho. -Sem namoro.

Ele segurava os óculos finos de armação metálica do amigo com cuidado pelo aro. A lente esquerda estava trincada. Remus, que vinha logo mais atrás, puxou a varinha das vestes e murmurou um _ó_ _culus reparo_ , logo que James o pôs no rosto.

-Obrigado, Aluado.- o garoto bateu no ombro do amigo e voltou a concentrar-se na namorada, agora sentada relaxadamente encostada na árvore em cujas raízes ele tropeçara.- Você possui algo roubado, ruiva.

Ela ergueu as mãos para que ajudassem-na se levantar, depois puxou o pergaminho amassado e entregou aos garotos.

-Bem, acho que vocês me devem uma cerveja amanteigada. Sorte dos três que amanhã terão a oportunidade.

-Sem chance.- falaram James e Sirius em uníssono.

-Ah! Mas eu acabei de pregar uma peça em vocês! Nenhum dos três percebeu que eu havia pego o mapa!- ela se revoltou.

-É, e o recuperamos facilmente. - James provocou.

-Espero que tenha a mesma facilidade para arranjar outra pessoa para ir a Hogsmeade com você, Potter.- Lily falou calmamente e piscou um dos olhos verdes. Quando o outro garoto de cabelos negros começou a rir, ela continuou. - E você, Black, boa sorte para conseguir um encontro com a Marlene agora.

Foi a vez de Remus rir dos dois. Passou um braço pelo ombro da amiga e pegou o mapa do maroto das mão de um James ainda chocado.

-Eu lhe pago a cerveja, Lils. Você mandou bem.

-Parece que eu tenho um novo encontro amanhã, então.- ela virou para olhar o namorado por cima dos ombros.- Ou vocês tem algo a me dizer, ou vão sozinhos...

\- Ah, Lily, pare com isso, você sabe que estávamos só brincando!- Potter se adiantou, pegando a mão da menina e entrelaçando na sua.

-É Lil... nos queríamos dizer que sem chance de comprarmos _s_ _ó_ uma cerveja amanteigada para você... James e eu vamos com você a Dedosdemel e pode escolher o que quiser, por nossa conta!

Ela riu e olhou para os garotos ao seu redor. Remus e seu cabelo loiro escuro, o sorriso travesso ainda brincando nos lábios. O mais fechado e responsável dos Marotos, que amava implicar com seus amigos. Que era na verdade um lobisomem e chorou na noite que ela descobriu, com medo que achasse que ele era um monstro. Seu companheiro de estudos, de debates literários, de excursões à Dedosdemel para comprar chocolate, que escutava-a como ninguém.

Sirius, ao lado de Remus, tão diferente deste. Os cabelos negros, chegando à altura do queixo. Que era tão autoconfiante por fora e tão quebrado por dentro. Que sempre lhe pedia conselhos, presenteava-a com todos feijõeszinhos de todos os sabores de cereja que achava, fazia-a rir o tempo inteiro e abraçava-a mais forte que qualquer um.

E James. Ah, James Potter. A mão gelada na sua, pois ela havia esquecido as luvas no dormitório de manhã e ele emprestara as próprias. O cabelo que ela amava despentear, o sorriso que quando virava gargalhada contagiava a todos. O menino que uma vez, matara todas as aulas do dia para ficar com ela no dormitório, quando Lily estava inconsolável ao descobrir que sua mãe fora diagnosticada com câncer. Que sempre ajudava-a em Transfiguração mesmo que levasse horas, e milhões de explicações repetidas. Que sempre que marcava um gol no Quadribol, dedicava a ela. Que causava uma explosão em seu peito a cada olhar, cada abraço, cada beijo. Ela faria qualquer coisa por aqueles meninos e amava tanto cada um deles, que não sabia se algum dia seria capaz de demonstrar o quanto.


	4. Hazy

4.

\- Oh, James.- ele ouviu assim que recobrou a consciência.

Abriu os olhos devagar e a primeira coisa que viu foi a forma embaçada de Lily. Ela colocou cuidadosamente os óculos do rapaz e ele percebeu que estava em uma das camas da ala hospitalar. Lembrou-se rapidamente da queda da vassoura que levara-o para lá, causada por um balaço na cabeça, durante o jogo contra a Corvinal. E, merda, o último jogo do ano. Sentiu um incomodo na têmpora direita, onde foi atingido, e ao tocar o local com os dedos, percebeu que havia um curativo.

Focou novamente em Lily, notando os olhos vermelhos e as bochechas molhadas da menina, além de olheiras levemente arroxeadas. Sorriu para tranquiliza-la e recebeu um tapa no braço.

\- Você quase me matou de susto, seu babaca!- ela gritou, os olhos enchendo novamente d'água. - Pensei que não fosse acordar!

\- Então deveria estar feliz, e não zangada!- fez um biquinho, ao passo que Lily praticamente se jogou em cima dele. Rindo, ele acariciou os cabelos ruivos, sentindo os soluços da namorada.

\- Lily, ei. Olha pra mim. - pediu e ela sentou-se novamente na cadeira, apoiou os cotovelos na cama e segurou as mãos dele, mirando-o com os olhos cor de esmeralda.- Eu estou bem.

\- Mas podia não estar, James. - retrucou secando as lágrimas, a voz fraca e embargada. - Você estava muito alto quando caiu, e foi uma pancada forte. Acho que agora acabou mesmo com os seus miolos.

Os dois sorriram e Lily correu carinhosamente os dedos pelos cabelos do garoto.

\- Quanto tempo apaguei?

\- Quase dois dias inteiros. Hoje já é segunda.

\- Você não deveria estar na aula, Evans?- ele sorriu marotamente e ela fez uma careta.

\- Por favor. O que adiantaria eu assistir às aulas preocupada com você? Não saí daqui desde que você chegou.

\- Sério? - espantou-se. - Pensei que não eram permitidas visitas 24 horas. Madame Pomfrey não te expulsou?

\- Bem que ela tentou. Expulsou Sirius, Remus e Peter no domingo cedo e mandou que me arrastassem junto com eles, mas eles não conseguiram. Passou o dia inteiro me ameaçando e quase não conseguiu expulsar os meninos a noite. Acabei fazendo um trato com ela, combinando que a ajudaria com o que precisasse, desde que me deixasse ficar.

\- Você não existe, Lily Evans.- esticou-se pra beijá-la. Com as mãos em cada lado de seu rosto, ela correspondeu entusiasmadamente.

\- Você deve estar faminto. Vou até a cozinha buscar algo para comermos. - disse quando se afastaram, beijando a testa dele quando se levantou.

\- Espera!

\- O que?- Lily se virou, quase na porta.

\- Qual foi o placar do jogo?

\- Eu não acredito nisso, Potter. - ela revirou os olhos e saiu da ala hospitalar. Segundos depois, a porta tornou a abrir e ele viu a cabeça ruiva reaparecer.

\- Grifinória ganhou de 230 a 70. Sua queda distraiu o apanhador da Sonserina e Miles pegou o pomo.- respondeu, fechando a porta logo em seguida. James sorriu, se aconchegou melhor na cama e esperou que a namorada voltasse, pensando na sorte que tinha por tê-la. Ah, o que seria de James Potter sem Lily Evans...


	5. Fool for love

5.

Um a um, todos olharam quando os dois entraram na festa de natal do Professor Slughorn de mãos dadas. Lily, com os cabelos ruivos descendo em cascata pelas costas, estava simplesmente estonteante.

Usava um vestido azul, escuro como a noite e, diferente da maioria das meninas na festa, quase nenhuma maquiagem além do rímel e o batom vermelho. Sentiu o rosto esquentar ao notar que todos estavam encarando-os e James apertou sua mão. Virou para ele e recebeu um sorriso encorajador. Retribuindo o sorriso e ignorando os olhares, passaram pela multidão procurando os amigos.

\- Não consigo acreditar. - ela sussurrou no ouvido do rapaz. - Quem nessa sala nunca nos viu juntos? Namoramos há quase dois meses, pelo amor de Deus.

\- Um mês e treze dias.- ele corrigiu, passando o braço pela cintura da garota. - Não que eu esteja contando.

Ela revirou os olhos, secretamente adorando. Nunca havia namorado sério, então no começo tinha medo de não saber direito como agir. Mas percebeu que era tão natural e fácil como respirar.

Andar de mãos dadas, os bilhetinhos em formato de passarinhos, enfeitiçados para voarem até ela quando os dois não estavam juntos e os beijos roubados quando os professores viravam as costas. As longas conversas tarde da noite na Sala Comunal, a preocupação quando ele se machucava no Quadribol, os dois cantando nos corredores, desafiando pessoas aleatórias a continuarem as músicas. Descobrira que, fosse como amigo ou como namorado, ele ainda era James Potter. E havia poucas pessoas no mundo com quem ela se sentia tão a vontade, como se pudesse falar de todas as partes de si mesma e ele a entenderia.

\- Vamos dançar.- ele falou a meio metro da mesa em que Frank, Alice, Remus e Peter estavam sentados, puxando-a para a pista de dança.

\- Eu não sei dançar, James.- tentou escapar, mas ele era mais forte e ela estava de salto alto.

\- Pare de besteira, eu sei. Vamos aproveitar que hoje você não subir em um banquinho pra me beijar.- riu e recebeu um beliscão, se juntando ao círculo de Sirius, Marlene e Dorcas.

A música agitada logo mudou para uma mais lenta e Dorcas resmungou algo sobre ficar de vela, indo recrutar um dos garotos para acompanhá-la na dança. Lily jogou os braços ao redor do pescoço de James, brincando com as mechas do cabelo negro e o aro dos óculos.

\- Você me promete que nunca vai trocar os óculos por lentes?

\- Por que isso?- riu.

\- Porque você fica lindo de óculos, Potter. Também nunca passe a Poção Capilar Alisante do seu pai nesse cabelo. - disse, passando a mão e arrepiando ainda mais os fios. Ele se inclinou para beijá-la e a ruiva virou o rosto. - Não pense que já te perdoei pela piada do banquinho.

\- Ah, Lily. Não faz isso comigo.- ela riu, se inclinando para alcançar a boca de James. E ele estava errado. Ela ainda teve que ficar na ponta dos pés.

\- Você é um idiota.

\- E é por isso que você namora comigo.

Sorriu e o abraçou forte, sentindo o cheiro familiar de perfume, sabonete e pele. Percebia agora que nunca havia se apaixonado de verdade até aquele momento. E o que ela sentia pelo menino à sua frente... não conseguia nem definir, mas a intensidade chegava a assustá-la as vezes. Mas ela gostava. E não trocaria aquilo por nada no mundo.


	6. Come Around

6.

\- Para quê tanto nervosismo?- Marlene riu, enquanto Lily, sentada a sua frente, torcia as mãos compulsivamente.

\- Os pais dela vão conhecer oficialmente o James hoje, Lene. - Dorcas falou, pegando mais um feijãozinho da caixa e jogando na boca. Talvez por serem nascidas trouxas, ela e Lily amavam todos os sabores, bons e ruins. Achavam as texturas e os gostos incríveis.

\- Como assim? Não já o conhecem? Tenho certeza de ter visto o Sr Evans apertando a mão dele na estação no início do semestre.

\- Mas agora é diferente, né? Ele não é mais "James Potter, meu amigo"- Alice explicou, fazendo aspas no ar.- Ele é "James Potter, meu namorado". E Lil, relaxa. Eu fiquei tão nervosa quanto você quando apresentei meus pais ao Frank e deu tudo super certo.

-Não é só por isso, meninas.- Lily passou a torcer as vestes.- É a primeira vez que vou encontrar a minha mãe desde o diagnostico... a Petúnia vai estar em casa... e ainda tem essa história do James...

\- Amiga, calma.- Marlene pulou para o espaço no banco entre a ruiva e Dorcas, passando um braço pelos ombros da amiga e segurando as mãos nervosas com o outro. - Será uma semana aguentando a Petúnia e a outra com seus melhores amigos na minha casa!

-Ah, ainda tem isso! Eu vou conhecer os pais do James!- ela enterrou o rosto no ombro da loira, que riu.

-Você não pode estar nervosa em conhecer os Potter! Como você sabe, somos vizinhos desde a minha infância, e eles são grandes amigos dos meus pais. Não há pessoas mais acolhedoras e maravilhosas no mundo!

-Isso é verdade, Lil.- Alice concordou. - Eles e meus pais tem vários amigos em comum, frequentam os mesmos locais e os dois são ótimos! Sempre nos mandam um cartão de Natal e presentes.

-Eles vão te amar, idiota!- Dorcas riu, apertando gentilmente o braço da amiga, que já parecia um pouco mais calma.- Agora, vamos procurar os garotos antes que eles arrumem confusão.

...

Lily chorava de rir. Haviam transformado o vagão em uma espécie de concurso de karaokê, e no momento, Sirius e James disputavam, cantando músicas natalinas. O segundo sem dúvidas cantava melhor, mas Sirius compensava com a performance. A menina adorava ver o namorado cantar. Além de ter uma voz incrível **,** ele se soltava de verdade, o rosto assumindo o mesmo brilho de quando ele voltava do treino de Quadribol, ou no meio de uma conversa com os amigos. O mesmo brilho que aparecia quando o olhar dele encontrava-se com o dela.

\- Ok, Pontas. Não quero mais que você se humilhe, e já estamos quase chegando.- o garoto falou, sentando ao lado de Lily e encostando a cabeça no ombro da amiga.- Esse seu namorado não presta nem para me deixar vencer.

Ela riu, e o trem diminuiu a velocidade, parando na estação de King's Cross. Remus ajudou-a a alcançar a mala, James entrelaçou os dedos nos seus e todos desembarcaram.

Logo encontrou seus pais, conversando com os Potter e os McKinnon. A mãe, os cabelos loiros presos em uma trança, logo encontrou seu olhar. Parecia bem, saudável e Lily sentiu-se tremendamente aliviada. Apertou o braço do marido, cochichando algo e sorriu para a filha.

\- E ai estão eles!- a Sra. Potter sorriu. Ela era linda, muito parecida com James, tirando os olhos azuis. O Sr. Potter também era muito bonito, os olhos e o sorriso iguais aos do filho. - Como foi a viagem?-

Cada um se adiantou para abraçar os próprios pais (menos Sirius, que há algum tempo já era um membro oficial da família Potter.) e depois as apresentações foram feitas. Os Evans foram devidamente apresentados aos Marotos, e Lily aos pais do namorado.

\- Bem, infelizmente, nós temos que ir. Nossa outra filha, Petúnia, está nos aguardando para o almoço.- os pais de Lily abraçaram todos.

\- Já?- a Sra. McKinnon perguntou. - Bem, como a Lily vai estar na nossa casa, vocês não gostariam de almoçar conosco dia 1º?

\- Nós adoraríamos, Mary!

\- Perfeito! Lily querida, você se encarrega de explicar o endereço?

\- Claro, Sr. McKinnon.- a ruiva sorriu, se despedindo dos amigos e dos respectivos pais. - Nós vemos em uma semana.

Demorou-se ligeiramente com James, ajeitou os óculos dele, e depois seguiu os pais para o estacionamento, acenando.

Enquanto dirigiam para fora de Londres, o rádio ligado baixinho, os pais contando sobre a conversa que tiveram com os outros ("Filha, você realmente escolheu bem seus amigos." "E namorado! Querida, ele é uma _graça_ e os pais são uns amores! Quando vai levá-lo lá em casa?"), ela atualizando-os sobre a escola e os planos para as próximas semanas, teve certeza que aquelas férias seriam maravilhosas.

 ** _N/A: oi pessoal! já estamos no capítulo 6 e eu queria fazer um pedido meio chato... quem puder deixar uma review, nem que seja só dizemdo "gostei" ou "odiei", seria ótimo! quero muito saber o que vocês estão achando da história até agora! :))_**


	7. Kiss me slowly

7.

Era dia 31 de Dezembro e faltavam 10 minutos para a meia noite. Lily Evans estava deitada sobre uma toalha de piquenique no jardim dos Potter, olhando as estrelas de mãos dadas com James, o polegar dele descrevendo círculos em seu pulso. Os McKinnon também estavam lá, bem como Remus, Sirius, Peter, Dorcas, Alice e Frank, todos entretidos em uma conversa. Os garotos estavam hospedados com os Potter, e as garotas com os McKinnon.

A ruiva havia chegado no início da tarde do dia anterior. O namorado chegou cedo em sua casa para buscar-la, e a mãe dela insistiu que ele sentasse e comesse um pedaço da torta que ela havia acabado de fazer. E, como algo que James Potter não fazia era desfeita (ou recusar comida), eles se demoraram.

Era para ter sido um atraso de somente meia hora, mas o rapaz se dera tão bem com os Evans, que acabaram ficando três horas e meia conversando. Quando o relógio da cozinha bateu meio dia, ele se desculpou e disse que os pais estavam esperando-os para o almoço. A Sra. Evans lhe fez prometer que voltaria para tomar um chá na semana seguinte, e ele concordou alegremente.

Os adolescentes haviam passado os últimos dois dias jogando xadrez de bruxo, snap explosivo e quadribol, além de terem ido patinar em um lago congelado lá perto. Lily também havia passado um bom tempo conversando com os sogros, que lhe fizeram milhões de perguntas, puxando diversos assuntos diferentes para conhecê-la melhor. Ao contrário do que temia, pareciam muito felizes com o namoro do filho com uma nascida trouxa, e a ruiva adorou ambos. Fizeram com que ela se sentisse bem vinda desde o primeiro instante.

\- E então, quais são as expectativas para esse novo ano?- o Sr. Potter perguntou a todos.- Eu só queria que o Jimmy não se metesse mais em tanta confusão esse semestre...

\- Pode deixar, tio, a nossa Lily vai mantê-lo na linha. - Sirius riu.

\- E que vai manter você na linha, Sirius? Não quero saber de você indo para a detenção toda semana, ouviu? - a Sra. Potter falou, passando a mão carinhosamente na cabeça do filho postiço.

\- Bem, eu quero que esses ataques idiotas parem. Não aguento mais! - Marlene se irritou, à esquerda de Lily. - Desculpem. Não quero entrar nesse assunto agora. É ano-novo, afinal!

\- Quero saber as expectativas do James, já que nesse ano ele finalmente conseguiu que a Lily se apaixonasse por ele.- Remus comentou, fazendo todos rirem e a ruiva corar.

\- Jamie, não negue que era nisso que você pensava nos últimos anos.- provocou a Sra. McKinnon. - O que esperar desse ano que começará em poucos minutos, quando o seu desejo já se realizou?

\- Bem, espero que ela não descubra que, na verdade, eu sou um idiota.

\- Mas disso eu já sei, amor. - a menina disse, beijando-o na bochecha e causando mais risadas.

\- 1 minuto, pessoal.- Peter avisou, e os adultos tiraram as varinhas dos bolsos. Faíscas cortaram o ar, colorindo e iluminando o gramado. Todos ficaram de pé, as respirações condensando-se e James abraçou Lily pela cintura, trazendo-a para perto.

E bem ali, vendo os fogos de artifícios refletirem nos óculos e olhos do garoto, as mãos nos bolsos do casaco dele, o sorrisinho de lado manifestando-se enquanto ele olhava para o céu, que a percepção atingiu-a. E antes que pudesse se controlar, aquelas três palavras escaparam de sua boca, direto para os ouvidos dele.

\- Eu te amo.

James piscou, sem reação por um segundo. Um segundo em que Lily gelou dos pés a cabeça, o coração acelerando. Será que havia se precipitado?

\- Eu não acredito que você falou primeiro. - o moreno riu e puxou-a para si. Ao fundo, era possível ouvir a contagem. 3, 2, 1...

Assim, as primeiras palavras que a ruiva ouviu em 1978 foram "eu te amo", ditas por um James Potter sorridente, o rosto iluminado pelos fogos ficando azul, verde, vermelho, roxo. E inclinando-se para beijá-lo novamente, ela não poderia pensar em forma melhor de iniciar o ano.

 **N/A: Esse é um dos capítulos mais curtos, e um dos meus preferidos. Espero que gostem!**


	8. Somebody I used to know

8.

Severus Snape não podia acreditar em seu azar. Era tarde da noite de sexta e ele estava escondido em um canto do corredor do quarto andar, procurando um pouco de sossego. Sossego que ele percebeu que não teria.

Mesmo que não pudesse vê-lo, reconheceu a voz que cantarolava _Singing in the rain_ como pertencente ao Potter. A medida em que esta se tornava mais alta e próxima, ele foi capaz de perceber que o rapaz não estava sozinho. Podia apostar que ele estava bêbado, comemorando com os amiguinhos imprestáveis o fim da primeira semana de aulas depois das férias de fim de ano. Porém, logo ouviu uma risada altamente familiar e a moça de cabelos ruivos entrou em seu campo de visão.

\- Acho que os palcos do mundo bruxo estão perdendo uma grande estrela. Tem certeza que não quer ser cantor, James?

O sangue de Snape gelou ao ver a cena.

Sim, sabia muito bem que eles namoravam agora, mas evitava ao máximo presenciar cenas dos dois juntos. Vendo o distintivo da garota nas vestes, percebeu que estavam em ronda da monitoria. Xingou-se mentalmente por não ter prestado atenção na escalação dos turnos, ainda disponíveis em quadros de avisos por toda a escola.

\- Quanto tempo até podermos voltar ao Salão Comunal? Aposto que a festa do Tommy ainda deve estar rolando.

\- Teoricamente, já podemos ir. - ela disse e o garoto de cabelos negros entrou no campo de visão do Sonserino. Lily sorriu e jogou os braços ao redor do pescoço de James. Snape paralisou no lugar. Queria sair dali, mas não havia como a menos que passasse pelos dois. - Mas acho que poderíamos ficar um pouquinho aqui...

Potter sorriu e enlaçou a cintura da menina com os braços, ao passo que ela ergueu-se ligeiramente na ponta dos pés para grudar a boca na dele. O coração de Severus se apertou. Não, não podia ser. Como era possível que Lily, sua Lily, estivesse agarrada justamente a James Potter? Como era possível que as mãos delas, que anos atrás seguraram as suas enquanto ele contava sobre os problemas em casa, estivessem no momento enroladas nos cabelos de uma das pessoas que ele mais detestava? Que aquela boca, que costumava xingar veementemente o rapaz de óculos, estivesse sorrindo entre os lábios dele? A menina que ele costumava conhecer mais que a si próprio, todas as manias, medos e sonhos... não existia mais há muito tempo. E até aquele momento, ele não havia notado, não queria notar, que ambos não tinha mais 11 anos, não eram mais melhores amigos. Que ele não conhecia mais a garota a sua frente, e provavelmente nunca teria a oportunidade de conhecer.

Depois do que pareceu uma eternidade, eles se separaram e ela moveu as mãos para o rosto dele. Passou delicadamente os polegares pelas maçãs do rosto e olhou-o com ternura. Mais do que isso, percebeu a contragosto. Olhou-o com amor.

Abraçaram-se forte e James beijou o topo dos cabelos acaju. Lily inclinou a cabeça para cima e encontrou o olhar dele, dando um sorriso que era capaz de acabar com a guerra. E para Severus, o pior de tudo era a certeza que este nunca mais seria direcionado a ele. E não havia ninguém a culpar, somente a si mesmo.

 _ **N/A: o novo Pottermore foi inaugurado, com um pequeno conto sobre os Potter! foi revelado o nome de alguns dos antepassados do James e do Harry, assim como um pouco de suas vidas. vou alterar alguns desses fatos na fic, então desconsiderem!**_

 _ **N/A 2: espero que os fãs do Snape não se incomodem com esse capitulo, e que eu não tenha sido muito má :)**_


	9. 7 days

9.

\- Essa não é a questão, James! Não é a porra da questão! - gritou. - Parece que você é incapaz de entender!

\- Porque você não faz questão de explicar! Merda Lily, não consigo adivinhar as coisas, caso não tenha notado, eu não tenho uma bola de cristal!

Os estudantes que passavam olhavam para os dois disfarçadamente, cochichando sobre o motivo desconhecido da briga. Estavam parados na frente do retrato da Mulher Gorda, que se cansara da gritaria e fora visitar algum amigo, em um quadro no 2º andar.

\- Você poderia se esforçar um pouco! Parece que simplesmente não se importa!

\- Caramba, claro que eu me importo! Claro que eu me esforço, você que não consegue ENXERGAR! Eu não sou você, Evans!

\- Eu sei disso!

\- Então me aceite assim!- ele soltou o fôlego e passou as mãos pelos cabelos, arrepiando-os.- Parece que você nunca vai me aceitar do jeito que eu sou. Esse sou eu, droga. Eu tenho defeitos, mas não sou um imprestável, um inútil! Gostaria que você ao menos se lembrasse disso as vezes.

Deixando as palavras calarem fundo, deu meia volta e saiu sem rumo pelo castelo, deixando a garota paralisada. Entrou na Sala Comunal meio anestesiada, absorvendo o que acabara de ouvir. Aquilo não era verdade, e ela se espantara ao ouvir as palavras saírem da boca do rapaz. Aceitava-o e amava-o do jeito que era. Apesar de certas atitudes deixarem-na louca (como o eventual descaso e displicência com os estudos, mesmo sendo uma pessoa brilhante e a impulsividade as vezes exagerada) e levarem a discussões quase semanais, ela nunca tentara ou quisera mudar a essência da personalidade dele, e vice-versa. Eram extremamente diferentes em diversos aspectos, mas nenhuma das divergências jamais chegara a atrapalhar. Possuíam crenças, valores e sonhos que se assemelhavam, e não eram estes que sustentavam o relacionamento dos dois. Era o respeito, a confiança, o fato de que, de alguma forma, um ajudava o outro a ser melhor, de que um fazia o outro feliz.

Bateu a porta do quarto com força, agradecida por nenhuma das amigas estar por lá. Sentou-se na cama e pegou o livro que estava lendo no criado mudo. Abriu na página marcada e algo caiu de dentro. Era um bilhete de James, que ele lhe enviara três dias antes.

 _Lil,_

 _Hoje a noite tenho treino de Quadribol. At_ _é_ _faltaria, mas Sirius quase me mordeu quando comentei a hip_ _ó_ _tese com ele. Posso te ajudar com o conte_ _ú_ _do depois do treino. Me espere na Sala Comunal._

 _Com amor,_

 _James._

A raiva que ainda estava sentindo terminou de dissolver-se. Ela havia sido _t_ _ã_ _o_ injusta. No dia do bilhete, havia comentado com o namorado que estava tendo um pouco de dificuldade em Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas. Não era nada demais, mas como ele estava bem na matéria, se ofereceu prontamente para ensiná-la, mesmo com suas próprias dificuldades em outras disciplinas. Enfiou o pedaço de pergaminho de volta no livro e saiu do quarto.

Precisava ser menos dura com James, principalmente naqueles tempos. Ele andava excessivamente avoado (inclusive, aquele provavelmente havia sido o motivo do início da briga, ela nem lembrava direito), pois seus pais haviam sido atacados há apenas uma semana. A notícia deixara ele e Sirius devastados, e ainda estavam um pouco assustados. Xingou-se. O mundo dele estava caindo e ela deveria estar ajudando-o a segurar, não repreendendo por não conseguir mante-lo equilibrado.

\- James?- ela bateu na porta do quarto do rapaz, esperando que ele já estivesse de volta.

\- No corujal. - disse Peter, surgindo atrás dela.- Parecia bem chateado.

-Obrigada.- ela deu um rápido abraço no amigo, saindo apressada para não correr o risco de se desencontrar do namorado e esbarrou (literalmente) com o mesmo na escada.

\- Eu sinto muito. - ela começou. - Caramba, James, você entendeu tudo errado. Eu não quero e nunca quis que você mudasse. Eu sei que você é desse jeito, e eu te amo por isso. E eu peguei pesado. Sei que está passando por muita coisa no momento...

Ele se adiantou e pôs os braços ao redor dela. Estavam no mesmo degrau, a diferença de altura evidente. Lily mal tinha 1,65m enquanto James ostentava orgulhosamente seus 1,85m. O queixo dele encostava no topo da cabeleira ruiva e ela precisava ficar na ponta dos pés sempre que quisesse beijá-lo, além de conseguir ouvir o coração do garoto batendo sempre que abraçava-o.

\- Eu estava indo te pedir desculpas, na verdade. - ele se afastou o bastante para olhá-la nos olhos. James era o tipo de pessoa que só conseguia falar com os outros fazendo contato visual. - Sei que você não quis dizer nada disso e tinha razão. Estou muito desatento e prometo que vou voltar ao normal logo. Acabei de receber uma coruja dos meus pais e está tudo tranquilo por ora.

\- Você sabe que eu estou contigo nessa, não sabe? Pode contar comigo pra qualquer coisa. Eu não sou só sua namorada, sou sua amiga.

\- Melhor amiga, e não deixe o Sirius ouvir.- ele riu, segurando a mão dela e apertando. - E sim, eu sei.

Voltaram à Sala Comunal juntos, e quem viu a cena, sorriu. Aqueles eram Lily Evans e James Potter. Discutiam, brigavam, xingavam-se. Trocavam alfinetadas, as vezes amigáveis, outras nem tanto. Faziam greves de silêncio, que uma vez chegara a durar cinco dias inteiros. Juravam que não sabiam como se aguentavam. Mas o que não sabiam mesmo, era como viver separados.


	10. Bad day

10.

O estresse de Lily Evans chegou em seu auge naquela noite. Voltando da biblioteca tarde, a cabeça transbordando de nomes, datas, feitiços e ingredientes de poções, tudo o que ela mais queria era dormir e acordar quatro dias depois, quando os N.I.E.M.s já tivessem acabado.

Ao chegar no salão Comunal, as luzes já estavam apagadas e a maioria dos Grifinórios deveriam estar dormindo ou estudando nos próprios quartos.

Com os alunos do quinto ano se preparando para os N.O.M.s e os do sétimo para os N.I.E.M.s, a biblioteca naquele mês estava sempre cheia. Nos intervalos, na hora do almoço e do fim das aulas até o seu fechamento, as 23:00 (com os diversos alunos nascidos-trouxas sendo atacados, era agora proibido que qualquer um estivesse fora da Sala Comunal depois das 23:30). Os jardins também eram muito usados como local de estudo, para os que não aguentavam o ambiente claustrofóbico da biblioteca, onde o estresse e a tensão eram quase palpáveis no ar.

Lily estava se preparando desde o início do ano letivo, mas a "vantagem" não a impedia de ficar nervosa. Estava sempre com a bolsa abarrotada de anotações, lembretes e livros. Nas últimas duas semanas, poderia contar nos dedos as vezes que conseguiu relaxar plenamente. Além das constantes notícias de ataques, causados por Voldemort e seus seguidores, que a deixavam mais tensa.

\- Boa noite, meninas.

-Boa noite, Lil.- falaram juntas, erguendo a cabeça dos livros. - O James passou aqui mais cedo. Disse que não te vê há quase 4 dias...-

Subitamente, percebeu que era verdade. A última vez em que sequer falara com o namorado fora no almoço de quinta. E já era domingo a noite.

-Ai, que merda.- desabou na cama, espalhando os materiais sob o edredom. - Eu estive tão ocupada que nem me toquei...

\- Que tinha amigas ou um namorado?- Alice riu. - Lily, não tem problema. James não estava chateado. Só queria te ver.

Ela sorriu e passou a mão pelos cabelos ruivos, presos em um nó apertado no alto da cabeça. Ainda sentia-se culpada. Sabia que andava meio avoada, mas não gostaria de ter chegado àquele ponto.

-Desculpem. Como estão os estudos de vocês? Nem perguntei se precisam de alguma ajuda ou...

-Lily.- Marlene interrompeu.- Está tudo bem. Não precisa se preocupar, porque não foi a única que esqueceu da vida por causa dessas provas. Estão me matando!

-É, e digo mais. Guarda essas coisas, tome um banho e descanse um pouco. As provas começam amanhã e posso apostar que você sabe mais do conteúdo que os professores. - Dorcas foi até a cama da amiga e começou a juntar os pergaminhos, colocando tudo em ordem. - Você precisa pegar mais leve consigo mesma, Evans. Pode ir que eu termino de arrumar isto.

Extremamente agradecida, Lily abraçou a amiga e tratou de obedecê-la. Deixou que a água gelada lavasse todo o estresse e o cansaço, levando-os para longe pelo ralo.

Desligou o registro, enrolou-se na toalha e desembaraçou o longo cabelo com os dedos. Vestiu o pijama e saiu do banheiro escovando os dentes. A cama já estava livre, somente um solitário pedaço rasgado de pergaminho restara.

 _S_ _ó_ _mais alguns dias at_ _é_ _a liberdade. Aguenta firme._

 _James._

Sorriu para o bilhete e guardou-o na caixinha rosa que morava na primeira gaveta de seu criado mudo. Lá, ela guardava todos os bilhetes que recebera dos amigos, conhecidos e professores desde o primeiro ano. Planejava contá-los no verão, talvez até relê-los, mas chutaria que havia um número perto de 350. Sabia que reler cada um deles seria uma experiência e tanto. Dentro daquela caixa, tão pequena, era possível ver nitidamente o crescimento e o amadurecimento de cada um deles através dos anos.

Se enfiou dentro das cobertas, subitamente exausta e dormiu quase instantaneamente, sem se incomodar com as amigas estudando de luz acesa.

Na quinta-feira, estaria comemorando o fim das provas com os amigos. Passariam a tarde toda de bobeira nos jardins da propriedade, rindo e implicando uns com os outros. A noite, contariam estrelas e histórias de terror. James, Sirius e Marlene roubariam comida da cozinha enquanto Peter, Remus e Dorcas sairiam procurando jogos e artigos da Zonko's, Lily, Frank e Alice dariam um jeito de arrumar um aparelho de fita cassete e filmes. Os resultados dos testes sairiam em uma semana e nenhum deles poderia estar menos preocupado.

Em pouco mais de um mês, se formariam. Não haveriam mais provas, aulas chatas de História da Magia ou deveres de casa extensos de Transfiguração. Mas também não haveriam jogos de Quadribol, aguardadas visitas à Hogsmeade, sábados ociosos passados jogando xadrez de bruxo na Sala Comunal da Grifinória. Se despediriam do castelo, sabendo que não iriam voltar após o verão. Estavam ao mesmo tempo apreensivos, ansiosos e com medo. Mas naquele dia, nada daquilo importou, só o fato de estarem todos juntos. E era assim que tinha que ser.


	11. whistle for the choir

11.

Dorcas e Marlene se assustaram quando Lily bateu a porta do dormitório e se encostou na mesma, um sorriso incrédulo no rosto pálido.

\- Lily, o que houve? Pensei que estivesse com o James.- Dorcas falou largando o livro que lia de qualquer jeito em cima da cama, preocupada.

\- Você está branca como gesso!- Marlene foi até a amiga e sentou-a ao lado de Dorcas.

\- O treino de quadribol atrasou... é o último antes da partida de sábado que, vocês sabem, vai ser a última do semestre, e como nos formamos em menos de três semanas é a última chance de ganharmos a Taça...- a garota sacudiu a cabeça, bagunçando os cabelos acaju e focando os olhos extremamente verdes nas amigas. - Essa não é a questão. Fui esperar o James no quarto dele, e aproveitei para procurar o livro que ele disse que iria me emprestar.

\- Abri o armário e enquanto procurava, esbarrei em um cabide e derrubei-o no chão... quando juntei, uma caixinha caiu das vestes. E dentro… tinha um anel.

As duas loiras ficaram histéricas. Gritaram tão alto que Mary, do quarto ao lado, apareceu à porta sem sapatos, perguntando se estava tudo bem. Atrás da menina, entrou Alice.

\- O que aconteceu? Ouvi vocês do retrato...

\- Alice! A Lily vai ser pedida em casamento!

\- O QUE?- gritou, largando a bolsa cheia de materiais no chão, sem se importar em quebrar um pote de tinta, e se jogou na cama junto com as outras três.

\- Shhh.- Lily o indicador acima dos lábios, ainda sem conseguir tirar o sorriso do rosto. - Ele nem pediu ainda!

\- Mas vai pedir! E acho que logo, não é?- Dorcas se animou, enquanto Marlene repetia a história rapidamente para Alice. - Oh, Lily, vocês vão ser tão felizes!

-Finja que não sabe!- Alice falou. - Aposto que o James já preparou tudo nos mínimos detalhes...

\- Se bem o conheço, já contou aos rapazes. O que significa que a cerimônia inteira já está planejada e provavelmente os nomes dos filhos já estão escolhidos. E ai de você se não concordar em chamar um deles de Sirius.

\- Ah, Lil.- Marlene sorriu, se aconchegando nos travesseiros com um olhar sonhador. - E pensar que eu tento juntar vocês há uns bons 3 anos... Finalmente!

As quatro riram, e o pensamento da ruiva se distanciou. Pensou na reação dos pais quando contasse que estava noiva, apenas poucos meses depois de completar 18 anos. Pensou também que, com a crescente tensão no mundo bruxo, os poderes e seguidores de Voldemort aumentando a cada dia, a guerra não tardaria a estourar. Ela e os amigos já haviam tomado a decisão que, ao se formarem, não continuariam os estudos para terem uma carreira. Uniriam-se a Dumbledore, participariam de qualquer batalha, correndo todos os riscos necessários. Não sabia exatamente quais eram as chances de que uma nascida trouxa como ela sobrevivesse por muito tempo à frente de uma luta, mas apostava que eram baixas. Mesmo assim (e talvez, por isso), não havia nada que a fizesse duvidar de que diria sim. Se tinha plena certeza de algo, era que não havia outra pessoa que pudesse pensar em passar o resto da vida que não fosse James.

...

O pedido não tardou a acontecer. Foi feito em uma noite idêntica à que os dois se beijaram pela primeira vez em novembro, na Torre de Astronomia. Depois de uma madrugada tranquila conversando, ao nascer do sol do último sábado antes da formatura, um James impressionantemente nervoso ajoelhou-se, tirando do bolso das vestes a caixinha vermelha de veludo que a namorada encontrara semanas antes.

O pequeno discurso gaguejado que precedeu o pedido deixou Lily em prantos, resultando em um sim praticamente mudo e um beijo molhado.

\- Caramba, James Potter. - ela recobrou a voz, abraçando-o. - Eu te amo. Eu te amo demais.

Ele deu um sorriso radiante, limpando cuidadosamente as lágrimas da garota com os dedos. Pegou a mão direita dela entre as suas, e beijou dedo por dedo, se demorando no que o anel estava pousado. Entre cada beijo, sussurrava que a amava. E como amava. Amava a parte dela que era teimosa, que não desistia de uma discussão (por mais idiota que fosse) até que provasse que estava certa; a parte dedicada, que a fazia virar a noite estudando quando era necessário; a gentil, que estava sempre disposta a ajudar todos; a marota, que acompanhava ele e os rapazes nas pegadinhas e piadas; a estressada, que certa vez jogara um exemplar de História da Magia contra a cabeça dele em um acesso de raiva (e derrubara-o lindamente ao chão, rendendo ao rapaz um hematoma e óculos quebrados); a carinhosa, que enchia-o de beijos do nada e oferecia os dedos da mão para que ele brincasse por baixo da mesa nas aulas; a que sempre conseguia enxergar o lado bom das pessoas; a frágil, que esgueirava-se até o dormitório dele no meio da noite e se enroscava com ele na cama por ter tido um pesadelo; e a forte, que apoiou e aconselhou Sirius quando este foi expulso de casa e que chorou junto com James quando os pais dele foram assassinados, consolando-o ao mesmo tempo.

Amava-a mais do que jamais achara possível e, naquele momento, pediu aos céus para que realmente houvesse algum tipo de vida após a morte, pois o resto da vida deles não parecia tempo suficiente.

 ** _N/A: oi, gente! muito obrigada aos que ainda estão acompanhando! espero que estejam gostando de ler tanto quanto eu de escrever :)_**


	12. Flares

12.

James não conseguia acreditar. Não parecia ser verdade que aquele dia realmente havia chegado. Seu último dia como estudante da Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts.

Estava sentado em uma das arquibancadas vazias do campo de quadribol. Sentia-se tão pequeno como parecia, e nunca havia sentido tanta dúvida na vida.

Desde criança, sempre soubera bem o que queria. Entrar em Hogwarts, fazer amigos para a vida toda, se divertir, se tornar um jogador profissional de quadribol, talvez casar. Mas então, vieram os ataques, a morte dos pais e a guerra. E ele se encontrara perdido na própria vida.

CGraças a Merlin ele tinha os amigos. Sinceramente, não sabia como conseguiria lidar com tudo aquilo, e mais a pressão do último ano, sem eles. Sem a paciência infinita de Lily e Remus para ajudá-lo com os estudos, Peter oferecendo doces, acompanhando-o em visitas clandestinas à cozinha e Sirius contando piadas sem parar para distraí-lo. Era bom ter quem cuidasse dele de vez em quando, e o rapaz fazia questão de retribuir sempre que podia.

Fitou o contorno das torres do castelo no céu, o sol quase se pondo. Como ele fora feliz naquele lugar... E como ele se sentia triste por deixá-lo. Sentiria falta até mesmo das provas e das aulas de Poções. Continuaria vendo os amigos sempre, ainda mais agora que todos fariam parte da Ordem da Fênix, uma organização de resistência. Voldemort estava cada dia mais poderoso e eles se recusavam a assistir enquanto mais nascidos trouxas eram reprimidos e assassinados, assim como os sangue-puro chamados "traidores do sangue". Não, eles lutariam.

O mais difícil era aceitar que estavam se tornando oficialmente adultos. Que precisariam assumir mais responsabilidades, encarar a vida como ela realmente era. Em poucos meses, ele e Lily estariam casados, o primeiro passo para formarem sua própria família. Sentiu uma pontada no coração ao lembrar que seus pais não estariam lá naquela tarde para vê-lo se formar, nem quando ele entrasse no altar ou se tornasse pai. Supondo que ele próprio sobrevivesse para isso, é claro…

De repente, ouviu o som de passos e risadas se aproximando.

\- Você vai me derrubar, Sirius!- ouviu a voz de Lily. Virou-se e lá estava ela, sendo carregada nas costas de Sirius, que segurava-a pelas pernas. Remus e Peter vinham logo atrás, sorrindo. Também usavam as vestes "padrão", o brasão de Hogwarts acima do peito, onde normalmente ficava o da Grifinória. As gravatas vermelhas e douradas estavam amarradas de qualquer forma ao redor do colarinho ou, no caso de Sirius, em volta da cabeça.

\- Obrigada pela carona.- a ruiva disse quando o garoto parou na frente de James e ela desceu das costas dele. Jogou-se pra frente e pendurou-se no namorado.- Feliz dia da formatura! Eu e os meninos já combinamos que voltaremos aqui todos os anos para matar as saudades.

Ela falou muito rápido, as palavras se atrapalhando, e ele percebeu o nervosismo disfarçado ali, assim como a tristeza.

\- Vocês estão prontos para deixar tudo isso? Pra ir embora?- Remus perguntou.

\- Não mesmo. Mas precisamos, não é?- Peter respondeu, cutucando o chão com a ponta do sapato.

\- Deveríamos ter pensado melhor sobre passar nas provas.

Os cinco riram, já que era quase impossível pensar em Lily indo mal de propósito.

\- Bem, Hogwarts ainda estará aqui não é? E as memórias que temos... são nossas pra sempre.

\- E isso ai, Pontas. - Sirius sorriu, passando um braço pelos ombros desse e outro pelos de Remus. Os cincos formaram uma espécie de corrente. - Não quero saber de tristeza hoje, ok? Choro está permitido, até porque sei que a nossa ruivinha aqui não vai aguentar e vai abrir a torneira logo, logo. - recebeu um beliscão no antebraço. - Mas quero que a gente saia daqui do mesmo jeito que entramos, quase 8 anos atrás, ok?

\- Felizes?- perguntou Peter.

\- E juntos.

E assim, voltaram para dentro do castelo, para o início da cerimônia. Olhando para todos eles, James sorriu, percebendo que Hogwarts podia ser sua casa, mas aquelas pessoas ao seu lado...eram seu lar.


	13. King and lionheart

13.

 ** _Lily,_**

 ** _Se eu bem te conhe_ _ç_ _o, ainda n_ _ã_ _o dormiu. Os rapazes est_ _ã_ _o estirados na minha cama, totalmente b_ _ê_ _bados. Vou ter que dormir_ _no sof_ _á_ _da sala_ _. Remus est_ _á_ _com um chap_ _é_ _u de palha, acredite ou n_ _ã_ _o, e estava dan_ _ç_ _ando a macarena. Sirius e Peter est_ _ã_ _o roncando e babando. Uma cena maravilhosa._**

 ** _Voc_ _ê_ _ainda vai aparecer amanh_ _ã_ _, n_ _ã_ _o_ _é_ _? Porque eu n_ _ã_ _o consigo pregar o olho de nervosismo._**

 ** _Me responda o mais r_ _á_ _pido poss_ _í_ _vel._**

 ** _James_**

 _Potter,_

 _É_ _claro que eu ainda vou aparecer amanh_ _ã_ _, seu babaca. Eu disse sim quatro meses atr_ _á_ _s, n_ _ã_ _o disse? Al_ _é_ _m do mais, meu pai iria me matar se eu cancelasse em cima da hora desse jeito, tendo gastado tanto dinheiro. Marlene tamb_ _é_ _m. Est_ _á_ _quase mais ansiosa que n_ _ó_ _s._

 _Tire fotos dos meninos, sim? Nunca se sabe quando precisaremos delas._

 _Evans (n_ _ã_ _o por muito tempo)_

 ** _Que estranho pensar que voc_ _ê_ _vai ter o meu sobrenome agora. Mal posso esperar. Te vejo amanh_ _ã_ _._**

 _Serei a de branco. (n_ _ã_ _o acredito que realmente escrevi isso)_

 _ **Eu te amo, ruiva.**_

 _Tamb_ _é_ _m te amo, James._

 ** _Posso passar ai? Tecnicamente n_ _ã_ _o_ _é_ _o_ dia _do nosso casamento,_ _é_ _a madrugada..._**

 _Pensei que voc_ _ê_ _n_ _ã_ _o fosse perguntar. Venha logo._

Pouco depois de enviar o último bilhete, Lily ouviu batidinhas na janela. Ao abrir a cortina, viu o rosto de James amassado contra o vidro. Ele estava montado na vassoura, usando somente uma camiseta e calças de moletom, descalço. Ela colocou a mão na boca, rindo e abriu o trinco.

\- Estou congelando!- ele sussurrou, entrando apressadamente e prendendo a vassoura na abertura. Quando conseguiu solta-lá, fechou a janela e empurrou a garota para debaixo das cobertas. Segurou as mãos dela nas deles, que estavam extremamente geladas.

\- Por que você não aparatou?- riu, enquanto ele beijava-a rápida e repetidamente.

\- Quis fazer uma entrada triunfal. Sabe, pela janela e tal? Agora fique quieta. Não estou conseguindo te beijar.

Rindo, ela se calou e beijou-o de volta. Ficaram um bom tempo daquele jeito, até ouvirem passos abafados no corredor.

\- Fomos descobertos! - James falou, se jogando no chão e esgueirando-se no espaço debaixo da cama.

\- Liliekins?- o pai bateu na porta e abriu uma fresta, entrando. - Você ainda está acordada, querida?

\- Não consigo dormir.- ela sentou na cama, abrindo espaço para o pai, torcendo para que ele não conseguisse ver as faces coradas.

\- Nervosa?- ele perguntou e ela anuiu.

-Não se preocupe. Vai dar tudo certo. E, apesar de eu achar que vocês poderiam esperar mais alguns anos para casar... - ela balançou a cabeça e lembrou de quando anunciou que estava noiva. O pai havia tentado convencê-la de que os dois ainda eram muito jovens, que poderiam se arrepender da decisão. Mas o que ele não entendia era que o mundo dela estava em guerra. Que ela e James lutavam na frente da batalha, que constantemente corriam o risco de serem mortos. E antes disso, eles queriam ter a chance de viver.- Sabe, qualquer um percebe que essa é a decisão certa.

\- É?

\- Claro. Sua mãe costumava dizer que quando você e sua irmã encontrassem a pessoa certa, ela iria sentir. E naquele dia, tantos anos atrás, quando você e o James desembarcaram na estação de mãos dadas, ela segurou meu braço e disse "É ele."

Lily sentiu a garganta se apertar. Era a primeira vez que ouvia aquela história.

\- E essa certeza só aumentou naquele inverno, sabe? A sua mãe sempre foi louca por ele. -os dois riram. A Sra. Evans nunca havia poupado elogios ao rapaz e, durante o pouco tempo em que se conheceram, ela tratou-o como um filho, mandando cartas, doces e conselhos. Na formatura dos dois em Hogwarts, os Evans representaram bem os Potter, falecidos há poucos meses, comemorando e chorando tanto por Lily quanto por James. - Você sabe que ela deve estar emocionada nesse exato momento.

\- Eu lembro o quanto ela ficou feliz quando ele fez o pedido.

\- E isso me lembra...- ele puxou um pequeno envelope de papel pardo.- ela passou aquele dia inteiro polindo isso. Para você usar amanhã.

De dentro do envelope, tirou um cordão. Tinha um pingente em forma de lágrima, o mesmo que a menina passara a infância admirando nas fotos de casamentos dos pais.

\- Pai...- ela não conseguiu mais segurar as lágrimas. Sentiu a mão de James segurar a sua, escondida pelo edredom. - Eu amo vocês. Muito obrigada.

\- E nos te amamos. - ele se inclinou para frente, tomando a filha caçula em um abraço. - Agora pare de chorar e vá dormir. As meninas vão chegar por volta das 9.

Ela concordou com a cabeça, enxugando as bochechas molhadas com as costas da mão. O pai beijou-a na testa e saiu do quarto.

Logo que a porta fechou, James pulou ao seu lado na cama, os olhos também úmidos e tomou a menina nos braços. Enterrou a cabeça no espaço entre os ombros e o pescoço dela, inspirando o cheiro de baunilha do shampoo que ela usava.

\- Ela vai estar lá. - ele falou.

\- E vai estar mais feliz que nunca.- ela passou a mão nos cabelos dele. - Você sabe o quanto ela amava você, não é?

\- Ela foi muito importante pra mim, Lil. Todos vocês foram, e ainda são. Os seus pais me acolheram, e acolheram o Sirius também, quando nós mais precisávamos. E eu acho nunca vamos ser capazes de retribuir.

\- Vocês retribuem todos os dias. - se levantaram, ele pegando a vassoura e saindo pela janela. Ela foi até o armário e pegou o casaco que James deixava ali, entregando para ele, que sorriu e beijou a mão dela.

\- Obrigado, meu amor. Te vejo amanhã. Não deixe ninguém saber que estive aqui, principalmente Marlene.

\- Pode deixar.- riu e James impulsionou a vassoura para que o rosto dele ficasse da altura do dela. - Eu te amo, Potter.

\- Eu também te amo.- ele inclinou-se para beijá-la. Desceu para a rua, deu uma piscadela e desaparatou.

…

\- Lily. Acorda.

\- Hmmm.- a menina gemeu, rolando para longe da voz. Estava tão cedo...

\- Acorda, idiota.- ouviu a voz de Dorcas e sentiu um cutucão na coluna.- Eu sei que é elegante a noiva se atrasar, mas até você ficar pronta vai demorar, Evans.

Sentou de uma vez, a realidade atingindo-a. Em poucas horas, ela ia se casar. Estendeu a mão direita e olhou para o anel de noivado simples, que James havia escolhido tão cuidadosamente e para o vestido branco pendurado na porta aberta do armário. Sorriu para as três amigas paradas em volta de sua cama.

\- O que estamos esperando?

…

E então, quatro horas depois, ela estava pronta. Os longos cabelos ruivos estavam soltos, caindo em cachos, a maquiagem leve e o vestido era simples, mas deslumbrante. O cordão de sua mãe repousava sob a garganta, a esmeralda do pingente combinando perfeitamente com os olhos de Lily. O pai e as amigas, ao vê-la descendo as escadas, não puderam deixar de sorrir. Ela era uma noiva maravilhosa.

A cerimônia foi somente para os amigos mais próximos e familiares, em uma igrejinha nos arredores de Londres. Mas não deixou de ser emocionante. James, já naturalmente bonito, estava com os cabelos menos rebeldes, o terno alinhado e torcia os dedos nervosamente no altar. Os olhos do rapaz brilharam quando Lily entrou, segurando forte a mão do pai, com medo de cair. Eles não desviaram o olhar um do outro em nenhum momento, insanamente felizes.

Os votos foram improvisados, sinceros, arrancando lágrimas dos convidados. Na hora do "pode beijar a noiva", James ergueu Lily do chão em meio aos aplausos e os gritos animados de Sirius.

A festa foi ainda melhor. Os bonequinhos em cima do bolo se transformavam de James e Lily para um cervo e uma corça (ideia de Remus, que todos apoiaram), os pratos das mesas eram enfeitiçados para nunca ficarem vazios, o salão estava decorado com perfeição. A primeira dança do casal foi ao som de uma música dos Beatles; logo depois a ruiva foi dançar com Remus e o moreno com Sirius ("Desculpem meninas. A segunda dança do noivo é comigo. Não, não interessa que eu sou homem. Sou o padrinho e irmão." ele falou para as tias de Lily, loucas para dançar com o marido da sobrinha). Foi o único momento da festa inteira que os recém casados se separaram.

Os discursos foram bem humorados, o de Sirius contendo milhões de histórias sobre os dois e nada mais, nada menos que 52 piadas, diversas delas sendo sobre os foras que o melhor amigo levou antes de conseguir o tão aguardado sim. O buquê caiu certeiramente nas mãos de Peter Pettigrew, deixando o rapaz vermelho e as primas dos noivos irritadíssimas. E, no fim da festa, todos dançaram em cima da mesas, inclusive Minerva McGonagall, apesar desta negar veementemente o fato.

Apesar ser extremamente clichê dizer que o dia do casamento foi um dos mais felizes de suas vidas, era verdade. A maioria dos amigos e familiares estavam ali, e o Sr. Evans representou bem o Sr. Potter, a Sra. Potter e a esposa, que não puderam estar ali fisicamente ( Petúnia não comparecera, só mandou um cartão de felicitações e um presente. Porém, Lily esteve tão ocupada que nem sentiu _tanto_ a ausência da irmã) . Em determinado momento, Sirius e Remus, bêbados, abraçaram o casal e, chorando, pediram que não abandonassem-nos agora que estavam casados. Marlene passou mais da metade da festa grudada em Sirius, e Peter brincou que em breve teriam um outro casamento, entregando seu buquê para o amigo.

No noite do dia seguinte, ao embarcarem para a lua-de-mel ("vamos passar 10 dias como trouxas. Sem mágica!" James sugeriu animado, e quando Lily concordou, ele comprou sozinho as passagens de avião e reservou os hotéis. Para surpresa de todos, ele fez tudo certo.), os dois não podiam estar mais satisfeitos. Enquanto decolavam (James agitado e impressionado com tudo), relembraram momentos dos 8 anos em que se conheciam.

A primeira briga, o primeiro fora, o primeiro beijo, o primeiro "eu te amo". A primeira vez que ela levou-o para ver um filme, as primeiras fotos reveladas da maneira trouxa ("mas elas não se mexem, Lil! Qual é a graça?" exclamou o rapaz quando viu as imagens), a primeira pegadinha de que Lily participou ( para não entrar em detalhes, digamos somente que Avery passou um mês sem ir ao banheiro sozinho). As noites de insônia passadas em frente à lareira da Sala Comunal, tardes de sol no jardim. A manhã chuvosa em que a mãe de Lily morreu, e ela apareceu à porta da casa de James, encharcada e pingando, o rapaz trazendo cinco toalhas para enxugá-la, os Marotos consolando os dois. A vez que James desaparecera, em uma de suas primeiras missões da Ordem, sequestrado e torturado por cinco Comensais da Morte, e Lily não descansou até encontrá-lo três dias depois e trazer os Comensais inconscientes para Dumbledore, praticamente sozinha. Ele perdera tanto sangue que pensaram que não sobreviveria, e a garota se recusou a sair de seu lado por um momento, ela, Sirius, Remus e Peter acampando no chão do quarto de James até que se recuperasse.

Tudo que eles haviam passado e tudo que ainda tinham para viver... Era o bastante para que conseguissem sonhar com um futuro melhor. Desde que estivessem juntos, nada nem ninguém poderia interferir naquela felicidade.

 _ **N/A: Oi, pessoal! A fic está na reta final e eu já estou com saudades… Esse capítulo vai ficar provisoriamente sem nome, pois como eu estou sem celular, estou sem a minha relação dos nomes... Espero que estejam gostando e obrigada para quem deixa/vai deixar reviews!**_


	14. Hurts

14.

Lily acordou sobressaltada. Olhou ao redor esperançosa, procurando algum sinal de que James houvesse retornado. Foi até o andar de cima e vasculhou cada cômodo da casa. Todos vazios, assim como estiveram nas outras vezes em que ela checara, sempre esperando encontrar o marido.  
Jogou-se novamente na cadeira da cozinha. Estava absolutamente exausta, por não conseguir pregar o olho há mais de 72 horas. O breve cochilo, apoiada desconfortavelmente na mesa, foi o máximo que conseguira. Olhou para o relógio na parede. Já era quase oficialmente Natal e ela não conseguia sentir a felicidade que esse dia costumava lhe trazer.  
Suspirou e sentiu as mãos voltarem a tremer. James nunca ficara tanto tempo sem mandar notícias. Os dois haviam saído em missões separadas pouco mais de uma semana antes. A dela fora relativamente rápida, e em quatro dias estava em casa. Mas ele ainda não havia voltado e nem feito contato. Lily não conseguia dormir de preocupação e também não sabia quando havia sido a última vez que comera algo. Sua mente atormentava-a com imagens terríveis, do rapaz sendo torturado ou morto, jogado em uma pilha de corpos. Tentava afasta-las da cabeça e pensar em outra coisa, mas era quase impossível.  
As horas pareciam se arrastar. Checou novamente o relógio e apenas cinco minutos haviam se passado. Tamborilou nervosamente os dedos na madeira da mesa e resolveu fazer um café para se ocupar e se esquentar. Não tivera ânimo para acender a lareira, então a temperatura de dentro da casa provavelmente se comparava com a da rua. Enquanto esperava a bebida ficar pronta, foi até a sala buscar a manta de lã, jogada no sofá. Evitou olhar para os porta-retratos acima da lareira, sem querer encontrar o olhar de James nas fotos. Esbarrou na mesinha de centro e um papel deslizou, caindo virado para baixo no tapete. Franziu a testa e olhou para cima emburrada. Aquilo só podia ser algum tipo de castigo. Abaixou-se e pegou a fotografia. Era uma recente, do casamento, ela mesma havia roubado a câmera das mãos do fotografo e tirado. James gargalhava, a cabeça jogada para trás e depois se voltava para Lily, surpreso por estar sendo fotografado, e piscava para ela. Recolocou a foto na mesa e voltou para a cozinha se embrulhando mais na manta, sentindo um calafrio subir por sua espinha, que não tinha nada a ver com a temperatura.  
E se ele nunca voltasse? E se realmente estivesse morto em algum lugar, o corpo já apodrecendo e congelando? Não conseguia imaginar-se vivendo sem ele, levantando dia após dia para enfrentar a bagunça que era o mundo sem ele ao seu lado. Nem mesmo se lembrava da última coisa que havia dito a ele. Certamente não havia sido "eu te amo". Brigaram feio na manhã em que saíram para as missões, gritando coisas estúpidas. Balançou a cabeça. Com certeza ele estaria de volta logo, logo. Tomou um gole do café, torcendo o nariz para o gosto amargo e colocou a ponta dos dedos gelados na caneca fumegando.  
O telefone tocou e ela pulou para atender. Não era comum que James ligasse em missões, mas para tudo há uma primeira vez, certo?  
\- Lil? - uma voz feminina falou do outro lado da linha e Lily murchou. Passou a mão pelos cabelos ruivos embaraçados, que ela não estava se incomodando em pentear, deixando-os presos em um coque com um lápis.  
\- Oi, Dorcas.- suspirou, desanimada.  
\- Ele ainda não voltou, não é?  
\- Não. E nem mandou notícias. Nada, Dorcas, nadinha! Não sei nem se ele está vivo!  
Ouviu a amiga respirar pesadamente.  
\- Você quer que eu passe ai? Posso fazer umas panquecas e depois nós vamos juntas pra festa da Lene...  
\- Eu não sou uma companhia muito boa no momento. - Lily sorriu tristemente, mesmo que a amiga não pudesse vê-la. - Não se preocupe comigo. Vá para a casa da Marlene, divirta-se. Avise que não vou poder ir.  
\- Tem certeza? - ela não parecia muito convencida. - Você pode me ligar a qualquer instante, ok? Marlene e Alice também vão estar com os celulares ligados. Amo você.  
\- Eu também amo você.  
Colocou o telefone no gancho e encostou-se de costas na parede. Deixou-se deslizar até atingir o chão e abraçou os joelhos. Olhou para o relógio: trinta segundos para a meia-noite. Lembrou-se quando era pequena, a sala de sua casa iluminada pelas luzes coloridas da árvore de Natal, enfeitada cuidadosamente por Lily e a irmã. Os quatro Evans se reuniam no sofá, ela sentada no colo da mãe e Petúnia no do pai. A mãe sempre cheirava a biscoitos e azevinho nas noites do dia 24. "Fiquem atentas" ela dizia para as filhas "quando der meia-noite, fechem os olhos e façam um pedido." "Eles se realizam?" Petúnia perguntou da primeira vez em que receberam tais instruções. "Só se você acreditar" "Os seus se realizaram, mamãe?" Lily indagava todos os anos. "Sempre, querida".  
Ela não pretendia seguir a tradição do desejo naquele ano. Parecia simplesmente errado continuá-la sem a mãe. Porém, quando todos os ponteiros se juntaram no número 12, ela apertou os olhos verdes e desejou com toda a sua força, com todo o seu coração, que James voltasse a salvo para casa. Quando nada aconteceu, ela sentiu-se derrotada. Sabia que era somente uma brincadeira, mas realmente estava esperando que desse certo e o marido aparecesse em sua frente. Levantou-se e caminhou de volta para a cozinha. Seu café já deveria ter esfriado, mas iria tomá-lo só para espantar a fadiga que tornava a invadi-lá.  
Pela janela acima da pia, viu que começara a nevar. Se apoiou no granito gelado e ficou olhando para fora, o mundo lentamente tornando-se branco. Conseguiu finalmente desligar-se e perdeu totalmente a noção do tempo. Ainda estava desse jeito quando uma figura materializou-se no meio do jardim. Ela se assustou. Não era ele... ou era? Correu imediatamente para a porta, sem nem se preocupar com o fato de que estava descalça e sem qualquer tipo de agasalho fora a manta.  
\- Lil? - ela ouviu a voz de James um segundo antes de jogar-se em cima dele. O rapaz passou os braços firmemente em volta dela e levantou-a do chão. Ela sentiu as lágrimas quentes escorrendo em seu rosto, percebendo naquele instante que havia começado a chorar.  
\- Graças à Deus. Graças à Merlin. - soluçou, afastando-se ligeiramente para olhar o rosto dele. As roupas estavam imundas, tinha um corte na bochecha direita, olheiras fundas e um hematoma na testa, mas fora isso, parecia bem. Os cabelos e os ombros estavam salpicados de neve, e ele sorria. Ficando na ponta dos pés, ela segurou o rosto dele nas mãos e beijou cada centímetro, demorando-se na boca.  
\- Vamos para dentro, você deve estar congelando. - ele entrelaçou a mão na dela e guiou-a para a casa, não parando até chegar no sofá. Sentaram-se grudados e ele acendeu a lareira com um aceno da varinha.  
\- O que aconteceu com você, Potter?- Lily passou o polegar no corte que começava a cicatrizar e abraçou-o mais forte, sem desviar os olhos dos dele.  
\- Fomos capturados porque algum idiota esqueceu de colocar o último feitiço de proteção no acampamento. Levaram-nos à um local esquisito e...- ele parou, parecendo não querer lembrar do ocorrido. - Levaram-nos ao Voldemort em pessoa. Ele parece estar ainda mais poderoso do que daquela vez, Lil, e mais assustador também. Até agora não sei como conseguimos escapar vivos.  
\- Todos voltaram?  
\- Todos. Eu teria chegado antes, se a desgraçada da Belatrix Lestrange não tivesse enterrado uma lâmina nas costelas do Sirius. - a voz dele endureceu, a raiva transbordando. - Errou o coração por pouco. Tive que levá-lo para o hospital às pressas. Só sai quando me garantiram que ele estava bem. Me desculpe por não ter avisado e…  
\- Shhh. - Lily apertou a mão dele, tranquilizando-o. -Pouco importa. Estou feliz por você estar aqui.  
Ele sorriu e beijou-lhe a testa. Esgotados, deitaram ali mesmo no sofá, aconchegando-se um no outro. A ruiva sentiu o alívio atingi-lá e inundá-la, os olhos pesando.  
\- Lily? - ouviu a voz rouca de James, também carregada com o cansaço.  
\- Hmmm?  
\- Feliz Natal.  
Ela riu e abriu levemente os olhos. Inclinou a cabeça para trás e ele a beijou.  
\- Feliz Natal, James.- arrumou forças para dizer, antes de cair no sono. O mundo lá fora era trevas, incertezas, sonhos destruídos, vidas interrompidas. Guerras eram brutais e lutar em uma aos 18 anos também. Mas, naquela noite de Natal, seu pedido havia sido atendido. As vezes, realmente só era necessário acreditar. 


	15. What about now

15.

-Lily?

Ela prendeu a respiração. Se encolheu mais no chão, esperando que ele fosse embora. Não queria que ele soubesse daquele jeito. Se adiantou para trancar a porta do banheiro, mas ele já estava dentro. Como as coisas estavam relativamente tranquilas na Ordem, James estava visivelmente relaxado.

Usava calça de moletom e uma camiseta velha. Os óculos estavam tortos e o cabelo era a bagunça usual. Ela sabia que ele viria procurá-la quando percebesse que não estava na cama, mas imaginava que teria mais tempo. Os dois gostavam de dormir até tarde quando não estavam em missões. Porém, após ter passado mal pela terceira vez em um intervalo de 24 horas, Lily havia decido tirar a dúvida que a assombrava há 2 semanas. E dera positivo. Positivo.

\- Bom dia!- ela forçou um sorriso, empurrando o teste de gravidez com o pé, para trás do vaso sanitário. - Acordou cedo.

\- O que aconteceu? - ele fechou a porta do banheiro e pegou a mão direita dela. - Você também não é exatamente o tipo pessoa que acorda as 5 da manhã.

"Merda" ela pensou. "Ele já está desconfiado".

\- Tive insônia. - ela deu de ombros, tentando parecer indiferente. - Já vamos começar o dia ou vamos voltar a dormir?

\- Lily. - James endureceu a voz. - Eu te conheço. Me conta o que está acontecendo.

O tom que ele usara e o olhar em seu rosto, tão magoados... destruiram-na. Os olhos encheram d'água e ela se afastou. Não conseguia olhá-lo. Não sabia como dar aquela notícia, que mudaria todos os aspectos de suas vidas. Estavam em meio a uma guerra! Como essa criança seria criada? Escondida, por ser filha de uma nascida trouxa e um traidor do sangue? E como James reagiria? Lily sabia que ele adoraria ser pai... mas o timing não poderia ser pior. Estavam casados somente há pouco mais de um ano... E, puta merda, eles eram tão jovens. Nem 2 décadas completas e teriam um filho?

\- Eu não sei como te dizer isso, James. - ela chorava mais, soluçando e os ombros tremendo. Assustado, ele pegou-a gentilmente pela mão e levou-a para o quarto. Sentaram na cama e ele abraçou-a. Encostou o queixo em no topo da cabeça ruiva, sussurrando que tudo ficaria bem.

\- Você não entende. - ela fitou-o com aqueles olhos incrivelmente verdes, o nariz já vermelho pelo choro. - Isso não podia estar acontecendo. Oh, James, não está acontecendo. Não havia hora pior pra isso, eu...

\- Lily. Pare de chorar, por favor. Eu não aguento te ver desse jeito.

\- Me desculpa. - ela respirou fundo. Secou as lágrimas com a barra da camiseta, sentindo James pegar suas mãos e brincar com seus dedos, como sempre fazia quando ela estava estressada ou triste, principalmente na época de Hogwarts. Ela sorriu com a lembrança e olhou para o marido com carinho. James era a pessoa mais maravilhosa do mundo e ela teria que viver mil anos para merecê-lo. Colocou uma das mãos na bochecha dele, rosada pelo vento frio que entrava por uma fresta na janela, e beijou a mão que ainda estava na sua.

\- James Potter. - ela tomou coragem. - Você vai ser pai.

\- Eu... o que?- ele apertou a mão dela mais forte e os olhos cor de chocolate brilharam. - Você está grávida? Do meu filho?

\- Tenho quase certeza que é seu... - ela brincou, e ele se levantou da cama, passando a mão pelos cabelos negros. Envolveu-a pela cintura e rodou-a no ar, rindo.

\- E você estava com medo de me contar? Achou que eu não fosse gostar? - colocou-a no chão, preocupado que ela pudesse passar mal com tanto agito, mas continuou com os braços ao seu redor.

\- É... James, como vamos trazer um bebê ao mundo em meio a uma guerra? E só temos 19 anos...

\- Quem se importa com isso? Nós vamos ter um filho! Ou filha! - ele riu, e ela não pode evitar rir junto. Adorava vê-lo assim, despreocupado e puramente feliz.

\- Lil, a realidade é que o mundo está de ponta cabeça e a merda de um monstro está por ai, matando pessoas inocentes. Mas não podemos, e _não vamos_ , deixar que ele dite as regras da nossa vida! Essa criança vai ser metade você e metade eu. Vamos ser pais. Isso é a melhor notícia e o melhor presente que você poderia pensar em me dar.

Com mais lágrimas, dessa vez de felicidade, ela ficou na ponta dos pés e beijou o marido. Sorriu no meio do beijo, pensando no quanto amava-o em cada uma de suas "versões". Com a gravata da Grifinória sempre torta, o sorriso espontâneo, inquieto, que achava o cinema trouxa a melhor coisa do mundo. Que adorava levá-la em excursões proibidas à cozinha no início da madrugada, beijá-la no meio de uma frase e ao fim de cada partida de quadribol, ela nas arquibancadas e ele na vassoura. Que gostava de pregar peças e sempre tinha uma ideia nova. O menino que chorara copiosamente abraçado a ela, quando soubera que os pais foram mortos, os óculos embaçados, os soluços doloridos. O rapaz que se transformou em um animago ilegal para estar perto do melhor amigo nas noites de Lua cheia, quando este se tornava um lobisomem. E finalmente, o homem que lhe deu um sorriso nervoso e insanamente feliz no altar e que passou a festa de casamento inteira arranjando uma desculpa para chamá-la ou apresentá-la como Lily Potter. O homem que seria pai de seu filho.

\- Caramba, Lily. Eu te amo. Eu te amo demais. - ele repetiu a frase que ela própria disse na manhã em que ficaram noivos e beijou-a repetidas vezes, enquanto ela ria. - Eu morrerei antes de deixar algo de ruim acontecer à vocês dois, ok? É uma promessa. - Empurrou-a delicadamente para a cama, subiu sua camiseta para deixar a barriga (ainda lisa) a mostra e encostou a cabeça ali. Ela sorriu e passou a mão nos cabelos do marido.

\- Oi, filho. Você não nasceu ainda, mas o papai já te ama muito. A mamãe também, então não dê muito trabalho pra ela, ok? Seja um bom menino.

\- Quem disse que vai ser um menino?

\- Lily, meu amor, eu tenho poderes de pai. - ele deu um sorriso, sentando e pegando a mão dela. - Qual vai ser o nome dele?

\- Hum... - ela franziu a testa. - Não sei. Você tem alguma ideia?

\- Que tal Harry?

\- Eu gosto. Por causa do seu avô?  
\- É, me surgiu na cabeça agora. - sorriu.- Queria ter conhecido ele melhor, meu pai admirava-o pra caramba. Lutou pelo direito dos trouxas, sabia? Foi um grande homem.

\- É... Perfeito, James.

\- Além do mais, é simples e bonito, como prometi aos meus pais que iria ser. O maior medo deles era que eu resolvesse homenageá-los na escolha do nome dos meus filhos.  
\- Eu não iria me incomodar de ter outro Fleamont Potter correndo por ai. - ela riu.- Mas acho que prefiro Harry. Harry James Potter

\- O nome do meio dele vai ser James?

\- Não vejo razão para ser outro. - ela beijou-o na testa, puxando-o para fora da cama. - Vamos lá fora.

\- São seis da manhã, Lils. - ele protestou, seguindo-a mesmo assim e pegando um grosso cobertor no caminho para as escadas.

\- Não seja frouxo. Já estamos acordados mesmo.

Ao abrirem a porta da frente, tiveram a deliciosa surpresa de encontrar tudo branco. Lily soltou um gritinho.

\- Dia de chocolate quente! - falaram em uníssono, referindo-se a tradição de fazer chocolate quente e comer cookies sempre que nevasse.

Sentada a mesa da cozinha enquanto James preparava a bebida e procurava os ingredientes para a massa dos biscoitos ( "Nem pensar que vou te deixar trabalhar hoje! Você e o Harry fiquem ai, que eu me encarrego de alimentá-los" dissera sorrindo), a ruiva juntou as mãos e rezou baixinho, agradecendo por aquele momento e tudo que levara-os a ele.

 _ **n/a: oi, gente! esse foi um dos primeiros capítulos que eu fiz, e um dos meus queridinhos 3 a fic já está bem pertinho do final, mas estou trabalhando em um AU, e estou com várias ideias, tanto para histórias dos marotos quanto para o harry! terminei de reler a série inteira semana passada e (( alem do sofrimento)) estou me sentindo bem inspirada!**_


	16. Breathe in and breathe out

16.

James estranhou, ao acordar no meio da madrugada, subitamente sem sono e não encontrar a esposa. Escutou barulhos no andar debaixo e se levantou da cama.

Ao descer as escadas, encontrou-a na sala, em frente à lareira que mais parecia um mural de fotos. Os quatro Marotos se empurrando e fazendo caretas; James na Sala Comunal da Grifinória, concentrado em um livro qualquer, uma pena pendurada no canto da boca; McGonagall e todos os formandos de sua Casa nos jardins de Hogwarts, rindo e acenando; James e Lily se beijando embaixo de um visco, as roupas e cabelos salpicados de neve; o casal sorrindo no dia do casamento, cercados pelos amigos; a ruiva gargalhando junto a Sirius e Remus, a barriga de quatro meses pintada com os dizeres " _mini-Pontas_ _à_ _caminho_ " em vermelho; e mais dezenas de outras, espalhadas também pelas paredes da casa.

Lily estava sentada no sofá, vestida com uma camiseta velha de James, os cabelos presos em um coque bagunçado, um livro apoiado na barriga redonda de seis meses e uma tigela no espaço ao seu lado. Quando ele se aproximou, a ruiva ergueu o olhar, a colher de madeira a meio caminho da boca.

\- Oi amor. - ela sorriu.

\- Oi.- ele sentou-se no sofá, colocando a tigela (que continha massa crua de bolo) no colo. - Não consegue dormir?

\- Seu filho não me deixa dormir. Insiste em ficar chutando.

\- E então você resolveu fazer bolo?

\- Na verdade, fiquei com desejo de comer a massa. O bolo é só uma consequência. - ela fechou o livro e olhou diretamente para o marido. Raspou mais massa com a colher e lambeu. - Seja útil e vá ver se já está pronto.

\- Você me explora, Evans. - ele revirou os olhos e foi em direção a cozinha.

\- Potter, na verdade.

\- Eu sei. Só quis ouvir você me corrigir.- riu, abrindo o forno e colocando um palito de dentes na massa. Tirou-o, limpo, um segundo depois. - Está pronto, Lil.

\- Desligue o fogão, coloque o recipiente na mesa e venha me buscar.

Obedeceu, mas ao invés de só ajudá-la a levantar e a andar até a mesa da cozinha (que fora o que ela quis dizer com "venha me buscar"), pegou-a no colo, como se pesasse menos que um saco de farinhas.

\- James, você é maluco, sabia disso? Eu não tenho mais 55 quilos, caso você não tenha percebido.

\- Seria cego se não tivesse percebido.- falou, colocando-a delicadamente na cadeira e recebendo um tapa no braço. Sorriu e tirou o bolo da fôrma, queimando a lateral da mão no processo. Soltou um guincho de dor, quase derrubando tudo no chão.

\- Ó meu Deus, -Lily balançou a cabeça, abrindo o pote de manteiga e colocando um pouco por cima da queimadura.- como eu me casei com esse homem?

James riu e lambeu um pouco da manteiga do pulso só para provocar. A ruiva balançou a cabeça novamente, colocando a cobertura sob o bolo e resmungando algo sobre fugir assim que o bebê nascesse.

Óbvio que era somente uma brincadeira. Ela não poderia nem pensar em pedir alguém melhor que James, principalmente naquele momento. Verdade seja dita, pensou que ele surtaria um pouco com a gravidez, ficando superprotetor e preocupado ao extremo. Mas ele estava sendo atencioso, ajudando com o que podia, sem deixá-la sufocada.

Odiava quando tratavam-na como se pudesse quebrar. Estava grávida, não inválida! Não precisava de ajuda para empurrar o carrinho do supermercado, nem para chamar um táxi, muito obrigada. No início, também recusava a ajuda do marido em casa, mas agora, entrando no último trimestre, as pernas começavam a inchar e ela parecia estar o tempo inteiro cansada.

James, que adorava ser útil, ia com prazer ao mercado, ao banco, cozinhava e lavava as louças. Não que ele não fizesse essas coisas todas antes. Os dois dividiam as tarefas domésticas igualmente, porém ele andava fazendo tudo sozinho, insistindo que era o mínimo que poderia fazer.

Depois de comerem três pedaços cada do bolo quentinho, sentiram as pálpebras pesadas. Jogaram tudo que estava sujo de qualquer jeito na pia, Lily se apoiou no rapaz ao subir as escadas e os dois desabaram na cama.

\- Como está o Harry?- perguntou James enquanto ela se aninhava nele.

\- Surpreendente quieto. Acho que ele gosta da madrugada como a gente.

\- Por Merlin, não!- fingiu desespero, cutucando a barriga da ruiva carinhosamente. - Noites são feitas para dormir, ouviu filhote? Mesmo que a mamãe e o papai não sejam os melhores exemplos quanto a isso...

Riram e em pouco tempo caíram no sono. Mal podiam esperar para que aqueles últimos meses passassem rápido, para que pudessem conhecer o serzinho agitado que morava no útero de Lily. Como era possível amarem tanto alguém que nem conheciam?

…

Harry James Potter nasceu na manhã do dia 31 de Julho, um pouco mais cedo do que o esperado. A bolsa de Lily rompera de madrugada, no meio de uma risada. James ficara branco como papel ao ver a pequena poça d'água nos lençóis.

\- Pegue a mochila, avise meu pai e todo mundo. Precisamos ir para o hospital agora.- instruiu. Com rapidez, o rapaz se recompôs e obedeceu. Colocou a mochila com roupas em um ombro, mandando patronos para os amigos ao mesmo tempo em que ligava para o Sr. Evans.

Cuidadosamente, ajudou a esposa a levantar e andar até a lareira. Como era impossível aparatar naquelas condições, teriam que ir para o hospital com o Pó de Flu.

Chegando lá, as contrações começaram. As unhas da ruiva se cravaram no antebraço de James enquanto ambos eram levados para uma sala. A medida que o tempo entre as contrações diminuíam, a quantidade de pessoas na sala de espera aumentava. Marlene, Dorcas, Sirius, Remus, Peter e até Alice e Frank, que haviam passado pela mesma situação no dia anterior. O pequeno Neville dormia serenamente no colo de Frank, enquanto os pais conversavam com os amigos. O Sr. Evans, sentado ao lado dos jovens, participava do papo. Estava nervoso, é claro. Sua garotinha estava prestes a se tornar mãe, com apenas 20 anos. Ele confiava na filha e no genro, que eram maduros e responsáveis, perfeitamente capazes de criar uma criança. Mas não podia deixar de pensar que não parecia fazer tanto tempo assim que a própria Lily viera ao mundo. Imaginou que a mulher, falecida há dois anos, adoraria participar daquele momento.

Na hora do parto, cerca de quatro horas depois, Lily gritou e xingou tão entusiasticamente que assustou as enfermeiras. Não soltou a mão de James nenhum segundo, apertando-a mais cada vez que as contrações violentas mandavam espasmos de dor por seu corpo, seu filho abrindo caminho para sair.

Quando o obstetra finalmente colocou-o em seus braços, lágrimas quentes escorreram e se misturaram com o suor pingando do rosto. Harry era uma coisinha minúscula, frágil e vermelha. Tinha pouco cabelo na cabeça, mas eram inegavelmente pretos como os do pai e provavelmente seriam tão rebeldes quanto.

Ao se aninhar no peito de Lily, parando de chorar, encarou ela e James com os olhinhos incrivelmente verdes. Ela ergueu a cabeça para o marido, que olhava emocionado, sorrindo para o embrulhinho azul em seu colo, que já havia fechado os olhos e dormido. Beijou a mão da esposa, que ainda estava na sua e os dois sorriram. Ele não pode deixar de reparar que mesmo suada, os

cabelos ruivos grudados na testa e as olheiras arroxeadas, Lily ainda era linda, principalmente com aquele brilho de felicidade nos olhos.

Logo que o bebê foi levado pelas enfermeiras para ser limpo e examinado, Lily abriu espaço na cama e James se espremeu ao seu lado. Beijou o topo da cabeça dela, e em seguida sua boca. Ambos estavam cansados, trêmulos e extremamente felizes.

\- Você foi ótima.

\- Está se referindo aos diversos palavrões ou aos hematomas em seu braço?- ela riu, passando levemente os dedos pelas marcas em meia-lua de suas unhas que se encontravam nas palmas e braços do rapaz, a pele ao redor vermelha e irritada.

\- E daí? Nosso filho nasceu, saudável e com os olhos da mãe. E eu não quero nem imaginar o que você passou essa noite inteira, para não dizer nos últimos meses. Pra mim, são motivos para receber parabéns.

\- Você também foi ótimo.- beijou-o e enlaçou os dedos nos dele. - Teria sido tudo milhões de vezes mais difícil sem o seu apoio, sabe disso não sabe?

\- Sei. E não se preocupe, não vou ser um daqueles pais relapsos. Vou te ajudar com as fraldas, banhos, quando ele acordar chorando no meio da noite...

\- É melhor mesmo, Potter. Afinal, não fiz esse bebê sozinha e pode apostar que, sendo seu filho, ele vai nos dar muito trabalho...

Rindo, ela encostou a cabeça no ombro dele e ambos cochilaram, recuperando o sono perdido da noite anterior e preparando-se para as que ainda viriam.

...

\- Ele vai ser a sua cara, Pontas. - riu Remus, segurando um Harry adormecido. Já era noite, todos estavam descansados e encantados com o mais novo dos Potter.

\- Mas os olhos são seus, Lily. - apontou Alice, segurando o próprio filhos nos braços.

\- Eles são tão... pequenos.- comentou Sirius, gerando gargalhadas. Confuso, percebeu o que dissera e tentou se explicar. - Eu sei que são bebês e que devem ser pequenos. Mas não sei... é tão estranho pensar que vocês já tem um desses.

\- _Eles_ não! Esses dois são de todos nós! - brincou Remus, apertando Harry possessivamente contra o peito.

Todos riram, mas Lily parou para pensar na frase de Sirius. E era mesmo muito estranho. Ela nunca pensou que teria filhos tão cedo. O pai (que tinha ido embora um pouco mais cedo, não querendo ter que fazer o trajeto para Surrey depois de escurecer. Mas prometeu que voltaria no dia seguinte logo cedo, trazendo os presentes que esquecera na pressa) havia passado a tarde contando histórias da infância da menina, divertindo a ela e os amigos. Contara sobre as noites de teatro, os espetáculos de balé da escola (" Lily era um desastre, mas se divertia como ninguém no palco!"), as balas de caramelo roubadas da gaveta de doces. Ela relembrou todas as brincadeiras, viagens de carro em família, os livros que a mãe lia para ela e Petúnia antes de dormirem, o quarto em que as duas dividiram até Lily completar 11 anos, quando a carta de Hogwarts chegara e a irmã exigiu um quarto só para si.

Ela sabia que ele estava se sentindo nostálgico (não sem razão, pois não era todos os dias que sua caçulinha dava a luz ao seu primeiro filho) e adorou a presença dele naquele dia tão importante. A falta que sentia da mãe chegava a doer, e o pai se esforçava ao máximo para suprir a ausência, porém sabia tão bem quanto as filhas que nunca seria a mesma coisa.

Voltou a atenção para os amigos quando ouviu o choro doído de Harry. Peter, cuja vez de segura-lo havia finalmente chegado e já acabado, entregou-o cuidadosamente para a ruiva, como se o garotinho fosse feito de porcelana.

\- Lil, você já parou para pensar o quão irônico é esse momento?- Marlene disse, lançando um olhar cúmplice para os outros, mostrando que o assunto já havia sido discutido, provavelmente naquela mesma manhã na ausência dela e de James. - Você acabou de trazer ao mundo um Potter. O seu filho vai dar continuidade ao sobrenome.

\- Imagina essa simples hipótese há cinco anos? - Dorcas retrucou, enquanto todos riam em concordância. Até Harry parecia interessado no assunto, tendo parado de mamar e voltado os olhos para os pais, como se perguntasse se aquilo era verdade.

\- Realmente, quem diria que eu seria tão sem noção a ponto de conscientemente aceitar dar continuidade a linhagem dos Potter?

\- Além de você própria carregar o sobrenome, amor. - James destacou, oferecendo o dedo indicador para o filho, que logo agarrou e colocou na boca.

\- Ah, por favor. Esse menino vai ter o Almofadinhas como padrinho. Nem os genes estragados do Pontas superam isso.- disse Remus, gerando protestos dos ditos cujos.

\- Eu vou ser um ótimo padrinho!- Sirius pareceu levemente ofendido.- Vocês dois não vão se arrepender.-

\- Remus, não fique com ciúmes, Harry é seu também, lembra? E Sirius, temos absoluta certeza que você vai ser um padrinho fantástico.- Lily riu e apertou carinhosamente o braço do amigo, colocando o neném a seus cuidados. Ele segurava o afilhado desajeitadamente, como se tivesse (e tinha) medo de derrubá-lo ou fazê-lo chorar. Quando os olhos verdes se fecharam e ele dormiu, o rapaz ajeitou-o melhor, mais confiante que não estava fazendo besteira.

O resto da noite foi assim, com aquele clima descontraído e de comemoração, Harry e Neville sendo passados de colo em colo. Perto das onze horas, as enfermeiras avisaram que tinham visitas. Todos estranharam, pensando que elas haviam entrado justamente para expulsa-los, não para deixar mais gente entrar. Mas quando Alvo Dumbledore e Minerva McGonagall chegaram, a questão foi entendida.

Os dois chegaram com presentes para ambos os casais e a prole, felicitações e novidades. Nenhuma sobre a guerra, no entanto. Contaram amenidades, a maioria sobre os preparativos para o início do ano letivo em Hogwarts. Também não faltaram historias relembrando a época deles de escola, Dumbledore e McGonagall fornecendo detalhes de conversas e fofocas da sala dos professores.

Às duas da manhã, quando as enfermeiras realmente entraram para expulsar todos, James e Lily estavam exaustos. Parecia que já estavam ali naquele hospital há anos e não menos de 24 horas. Depois de amamentar Harry uma última vez, colocou-o no bercinho ao lado da cama e se aconchegou em James, que olhava-a de canto, um sorrisinho desapontando no canto dos lábios.

\- O que foi?

\- Eu te amo.

\- Eu também te amo.

Os dois sorriam e, cercada por seus dois meninos, Lily fechou os olhos, mergulhando em um sono sem sonhos. Porque o sonho de verdade, estava acontecendo bem ali, enquanto mantinha seus olhos bem abertos.

 ** _N/A: Segundo capitulo da semana SIM, e talvez amanhã eu poste mais um! Obrigada de verdade pelas reviews, fico feliz demaaais em saber que vocês estão gostando!_**


	17. Resistance

17.

Haviam casais que simplesmente se destruíam com a chegada do primeiro filho. Ficavam perdidos, afogando-se na responsabilidade de cuidar e criar uma criança, além de deixarem a relação se desgastar mais e mais. Com os Potter, aconteceu exatamente o contrário.

Apesar do frequentes e repetitivos comentários ( _"Nossa, mas voc_ _ê_ _s s_ _ã_ _o t_ _ã_ _o jovens", "Como conseguem se sustentar? Moram com os pais?" e "Quanta irresponsabilidade! Mal sa_ _í_ _ram da inf_ _â_ _ncia!"_ ) que ouviam de outros pais no parquinho, atendentes de supermercado, garçons e cochichados por pessoas aleatórias na rua, eles estavam se saindo muito bem. Não pararam de se divertir e sair com os amigos, muito menos de fazer programas de casal, conseguindo conciliar tudo com os deveres de pais.

Os Marotos, Marlene, Dorcas e o Sr. Evans estavam sempre dispostos a servirem de babás, muitas vezes chegando a irem todos juntos para a casa dos Potter, enquanto Lily e James iam ao cinema, jantar fora ou simplesmente saiam andando por Londres sem destino, aproveitando a companhia um do outro.

Mas também adoravam passar um tempo só os três, fosse esparramados na cama vendo um filme qualquer em um domingo preguiçoso, levando Harry para um piquenique no parque ou à Brighton, Lily e James competindo para ver quem conseguia mais bichinhos de pelúcia no píer.

No aniversário de 21 anos dos dois (o dela em Janeiro e o dele em Março), passaram manhã e tarde com o filho, e a noite, deixaram-no na casa do avô. No aniversário da ruiva, foram a um pub com os amigos, ficaram bêbados, aparataram em Paris e viriam o nascer do sol às margens do Sena. Na vez do Maroto, acabaram indo parar um pouco mais longe, na capital da Grécia. Em ambos os dias, houveram risadas, duas comemorações (a da noite e uma à tarde do dia seguinte, com todos perfeitamente sóbrios e curados da ressaca) e bolos de chocolate.

Mas apesar de Harry ser uma criança extremamente tranquila e comportada (para a surpresa de todos), nem todos os dias eram fáceis. Houveram noites em que o menino se recusou a dormir, mantendo os pais acordados a madrugada inteira; febres repentinas de 40º; a insistente recusa em comer a sopa de ervilhas ( "Não podemos culpá-lo, sabe?" disse James, depois do 5º dia consecutivo de drama na hora do almoço. "Isso é realmente horrível" Lily concordou e desistiu, os dois procurando algo melhor para alimentar o filho); entre outras coisas típicas de crianças, que deixavam os pais loucos. Mas eram os pequenos momentos, como os primeiros passos, dados no jardim de casa, as perninhas gorduchas vacilando; as primeiras palavras, ditas poucas semanas antes do primeiro aniversário; ou quando os dois faziam graça e menino gargalhava, aquele som gostoso ecoando pela sala e o canto dos olhos verdes se enrugando. Naqueles momentos, tudo valia a pena.

…

E, em um piscar de olhos, os dias viraram semanas, as semanas viraram meses e um ano havia se passado desde a manhã em que Harry nascera. Agora, estava cada dia mais parecido fisicamente com James, já falava "mamã" e "papa", andava correndo pela casa atrás do gatinho que adotaram, adorava ver jogos de quadribol com os pais e o padrinho tentando imitar os gritos de James e Sirius (" Vocês não conseguem ver o jogo em paz, sem gritar instruções? Eles não vão ouvir, sabe" Lily dizia, rindo) e ouvir a mãe contar-lhe histórias antes de dormir. Lily e James ainda atraiam olharem incrédulos de outros pais, alguns invejando a disposição, saúde e a juventude dos dois, mas haviam aprendido a ignorar. Infelizmente, não fora só aquilo que mudara.

Na verão, pouco depois do menino ter completado 11 meses, os três foram obrigados a se esconder. Dumbledore avisara-os de uma profecia, que falava que um menino nascido no fim de Julho teria o poder de derrotar o cada dia mais poderoso Lord Voldemort. E este acreditava que a criança da profecia era o filho dos Potter.

Uma semana depois disso, os dois já haviam se mudado da casa espaçosa onde James crescera para uma significativamente menor em Godric's Hollow, devidamente protegida pelo feitiço _fidelius_ , sendo Peter o portador do segredo. Foi o fim das missões, saídas à noite, passeios no parque. Fim da liberdade. O pai de Lily morrera naquele mês, durante o sono, assim como a mãe dela.

A quantidade de ataques também aumentara assustadoramente. A lista de desaparecidos não parava de ficar maior. Os McKinnon e os Meadows haviam sido atacados recentemente e ninguém fora poupado. Lily havia chorado inconsolavelmente, lamentando o destino e o que ele reservara para suas melhores amigas.

Remus, Peter e Sirius (o último adorava mimar o mais novo dos Potter, e o menino simplesmente ficava extasiado quando o padrinho aparecia para brincar) vinham sempre que podiam, assim como James saia de vez em quando, oculto pela capa da invisibilidade herdada de seu pai. O casal havia feito amizade com a vizinha escritora, Batilda Bagshot, que vivia trazendo biscoitos, presentinhos para Harry e milhões de histórias na ponta da língua. Alice e Frank mantinham contato por meio dos Marotos, já que Neville havia nascido somente um dia antes de Harry, forçando-os a tomar todo o cuidado possível.

\- James. Acorda.- ele nem se mexeu. - James, anda. - resmungou e virou para o outro lado. - JAMES POTTER!

O rapaz sentou na cama, sem abrir os olhos.

\- Lil, eu não funciono de manhã.

Ela riu e plantou um beijo na bochecha do marido. Com os cabelos mais bagunçados que o normal e sem óculos, ele parecia incrivelmente mais jovem, quase com cara de criança.

\- Sabe que dia é hoje?

\- Não. Já disse que não funciono de manhã. Me deixe dormir mais cinco minutinhos, por favor...- esfregou os olhos, fazendo bico.

\- Hoje é 31 de Julho, James.

Isso o fez despertar. Abriu os olhos e tateou o criado mudo em busca dos óculos. Sorriu e envolveu-a em um abraço apertado.

\- Feliz um ano do Harry pra você.- disse por entre os cabelos ruivos. Ouviu a risada na voz de Lily quando ela desejou o mesmo.

Ela se desvencilhou do abraço o bastante para beijá-lo. Ficaram um tempo ali, até que gritinhos começaram no quarto ao lado.

\- Nosso filho acordou. - o rapaz se animou, rolando para fora da cama e batendo a cabeça no armário. Esfregando a testa, seguiu a esposa rindo. Conjurou rapidamente um cupcake de chocolate e os dois abriram a porta do quarto, cantando parabéns pra você.

Harry estava de pé no berço, o móbile de quadribol feito manualmente pelos Marotos balançando acima de sua cabeça, e logo começou a bater palmas animadamente, mostrando o sorriso quase sem dentes. James pegou-o no colo e os três apagaram as velas juntos.

\- Feliz aniversário, filhote!- o moreno disse, passando os braços pelos ombros de Lily e trazendo-a para o abraço. - Primeiro de muitos!

Ao ser colocado no chão, o menino disparou pela porta e vendo que não estava sendo seguido, voltou para chamar os pais agitando as mãos para que segurassem-nas. Como se soubesse que aquele dia era dele, Harry os levou para a cozinha e gesticulou freneticamente para fazer-se entender. Alguns minutos depois, Lily e James estavam fazendo ovos, torradas e chocolate quente, enquanto o filho espiava-os rindo da cadeirinha.

…

O resto do dia fora tranquilo. Receberam patronos, cartas e presentes de todos da Ordem ao longo da tarde. Como o dia começara complicado, com vários ataques, Remus, Sirius e os outros não poderiam comparecer para comemorar, mas enviaram presentes e a promessa que apareceriam por lá no início da semana.

O pacote de Sirius era comprido e fino. James riu ao desembrulhar e descobrir uma vassoura de brinquedo. Remus havia enviado dois pacotes. O maior continha três livrinhos infantis e o menor era uma pequena caixa, que guardava uma bolinha dourada com duas asas. Um pomo de ouro. "Ele tem cara de apanhador", dizia o bilhete.

\- Parece que ele quer estrear os presentes. - Lily riu enquanto o filho se esticava para fora de seus braços. Colocou-o em cima da vassoura, que só voava a cerca de 60 centímetros do chão. - Pelo menos, assim ele não faz estragos. Não é, amorzinho?

E então, como se quisesse provar que poderia fazer estragos de qualquer forma, o garotinho disparou pela casa, voando. O gato dos Potter, uma bola de pelos alaranjados que dividia seu tempo entre comer, dormir e lutar pela atenção de James com Harry, estava no caminho e por pouco não foi atropelado. O vaso verde musgo que Petúnia, irmã de Lily, havia mandando no Natal não teve tanta sorte. Caiu no chão ruidosamente e quebrou-se em mil pedaços.

\- Bem... Pelo menos agora temos uma desculpa para jogar essa coisa horrorosa no lixo. - a ruiva deu de ombros, rindo e foi pegar a pá para limpar os cacos, enquanto o marido perseguia o filho, tentando fazê-lo parar.

Depois de recolherem enfeites e coisas que pudessem ser quebradas, deixaram Harry voltar a se divertir com a nova vassoura e o pomo. Ele gargalhava enquanto tentava localizar o pontinho dourado e ia até os pais quando conseguia pega-lo, orgulhoso.

\- No momento, o ego dele está quase tão grande quanto o seu. - comentou Lily, sentada confortavelmente no chão, as costas apoiadas em James e os dedos entrelaçados nos dele.

\- Merecidamente. Ele vai ser um grande jogador de quadribol!

\- Só espero que ele tenha puxado alguma coisa de mim.

\- Ah, querida. Aposto que ele vai ser um menino maravilhoso, brilhante, talvez o próximo geniozinho em Poções e tudo o mais. Mas ele é a próxima geração dos Marotos, então se prepare…

\- Acho que não sou bem eu que preciso me preparar.- ela deu um sorriso travesso. - Você já parou para imaginar a cara da Minerva?

Os dois riram. Ainda mantinham contato com a ex-professora e ela adorava Harry, mas tinham absoluta certeza que ela iria considerar a aposentaria no momento que o menino pisasse em Hogwarts e fizesse jus ao sobrenome que tinha. Começaram a discutir e imaginar como o filho seria quando crescesse: daria tanto trabalho aos professores quanto o pai, ou seria mais calmo como a mãe? As especulações surgiam, e ambos relembravam a época de escola com nostalgia e muito carinho.

Quando Harry finamente se cansou de brincar, James lhe deu um banho, enquanto Lily preparava um bolo. Mais tarde, Batilda aparecera para o jantar com mais presentes e os quatro cantaram parabéns. Exausto por ter passado o dia brincando, o aniversariante cochilou no colo da mãe, enquanto os pais conversavam com a visita.

Por volta das 22:00, a velhinha se despediu, desejando novamente aos três tudo de bom. O mais novo dos Potter acordou logo depois, cheio de energia. Arrastou os pais para construírem uma casa de Lego e pegaram a maioria dos lençóis da casa para fazer uma enorme "cabana" na sala. Com um balde de pipoca, sentaram no chão em frente à televisão e colocaram o filme favorito de Harry do momento ( Star Wars V), cantando a música tema, falando todas as frases junto com os personagens. James, no momento da famosa cena "Luke, eu sou seu pai", imitou perfeitamente Darth Vader e substituiu o nome do protagonista por Harry, fazendo o filho gargalhar alto.

Naquele momento, sentado em travesseiros, comendo pipoca com refrigerante e bolo de chocolate, um braço ao redor de Lily, e Harry no meio dos dois… ele se sentiu completo. E era bom ainda se sentir assim, mesmo em meio a todo aquele caos, morte e tristeza que o mundo havia se tornado. Era bom ainda ser capaz de sentir esperança.


	18. No end, no beginning

18.

O filho único dos Potter nunca teve medo da morte. James tinha medo do vazio. Tinha medo que, no momento que seu coração parasse de bater, fosse realmente o fim. Não conseguia acreditar que a vida fosse tão cheia de sofrimento para acabar com todos debaixo da terra, apodrecendo lentamente. Não. James queria mais.

Lily tinha medo da dor. Odiava ver filmes em que algum personagem morria afogado. Era quase capaz de sentir a agonia de precisar desesperadamente de oxigênio, sentir a água invadindo os pulmões e, finalmente, o momentâneo alivio com a perda da consciência. Desde pequena dizia para quem estivesse interessado em ouvir que gostaria de partir desta vida dormindo, assim como os pais. Serenamente e, de preferência, bem idosa.

Quando a guerra chegou, ambos passaram a temer não pela própria vida, mas pela dos amigos. Familiares. Um do outro. James frequentemente acordava no meio da madrugada tremendo, chegando mais perto de Lily na cama para sentir a respiração dela. Tinha cada vez mais medo da ausência de um "além-vida". Pensava nos amigos e conhecidos mortos, nos próprios pais e não conseguia suportar a ideia de nunca vê-los novamente.

Lily passou a se acostumar com a ideia de que não morreria pacificamente durante o sono, e sim lutando. A dor eminente ainda lhe dava calafrios, mas a ideia de ver mais gente morrendo era ainda pior. Cada vez que saia em uma missão da Ordem, rezava não por si própria, mas por Sirius, Remus, Peter, Frank, Marlene, Alice, Dorcas. Pela família, que corria tanto perigo quanto ela, mesmo não tendo teoricamente nada a ver com a situação. Por James, a quem sempre fazia prometer que não tentaria salvar o mundo sozinho, que não fosse ingênuo pensando que seria poupado. A quem fazia prometer que voltaria vivo.

"Até mais tarde" era o mantra dos dois no início de cada missão, fosse juntos ou separados. Haviam perdido a conta de quantos dias e noites ficaram sem dormir, esperando que o outro voltasse. Enchendo-se de esperança a cada barulho e sentindo uma torrente de alívio quando a porta da frente finalmente se abria.

Quando Harry nasceu e Dumbledore avisou-os sobre a profecia, as missões acabaram para ambos. Se esconderam sob o feitiço _fidelius_ em uma pequena casa em Godric's Hollow. Apesar do medo e da insegurança, eles foram felizes naquela casa. Foram uma família. Os Marotos estavam sempre lá para trazer notícias e um sopro a mais de alegria. Ao vê-los todos juntos naquela época, ninguém diria que havia uma guerra acontecendo. Mas não durou.

No fatídico dia 31 de Outubro, nada poderia estar melhor devido às circunstâncias. Sirius e Remus haviam passado o dia anterior inteiro com eles, trazendo notícias, risadas e pizzas. Os Potter adoravam todos os dias 31 e faziam questão de comemorar cada mês que Harry ficava mais velho. Naquele halloween, os pensamentos recorrentes sobre morte e tristeza foram esquecidos, dando lugar à mais pura despreocupação.

-Lily, pegue Harry e vá! É ele! Vá! Corra! Eu o atraso.- James arrumou forças dentro de si para ordenar, ao ver a figura encapuzada que se dirigia à casa. Sem som, somente movendo os lábios, murmurou um rápido "amo vocês" e desceu as escadas logo depois do também mudo "eu te amo muito" de Lily.

Ao ver a porta se escancarar, a consciência de que aquelas haviam sido suas últimas palavras atingiu James tão forte que ele quase perdeu o fôlego. Ele já havia enfrentado Voldemort três vezes e escapado vivo, mas dessa vez estava desarmado e não esperava piedade. Em momentos, ele finalmente descobriria. Se não estivesse tão preocupado com a mulher e o filho, rezando para que sobrevivessem, teria sorrido. Se houvesse realmente algo depois, ele reencontraria seus pais. Seus amados pais, de quem ele sentia falta todos os dias. Reencontraria os amigos tão cruelmente assassinados, por quem ele havia chorado.

E quando Voldemort ergueu a varinha, James Potter estava pronto. Olhou com desprezo bem nos olhos de serpente daquele ser, que há muito não era humano. Quando o feitiço foi lançado, ele não pensou na traição de Peter. Peter Pettigrew, que ele e Sirius defenderam na primeira semana em Hogwarts; que sempre doou seu próprio estoque de barras de chocolate à Remus; que ajudou James a se acalmar no dia do casamento; que não conseguiu parar de chorar quando Lily anunciou que estava grávida; e que agora, revelara a localização de sua família. Inclusive, perdoou-o e desejou que, um dia, o rapaz parasse de tomar decisões baseadas no medo. Estava em paz com seu destino e seu último pensamento foram as pessoas que ele deixava, que ele amara intensamente até aquele último instante: Lily, Harry, Remus e Sirius.

Ao ouvir o som abafado do corpo de James atingindo os degraus da escada, Lily apertou ainda mais o filho contra seu corpo, que tremia com soluços. Ela sentiu seu coração se comprimir e murchar. O que quer que acontecesse naquele momento, mesmo que por um milagre ela e Harry escapassem, James estava morto. Ela nunca mais ouviria aquela risada, nem o suspiro cansado nas manhãs em que Harry acordava-os chorando. Não ouviria-o dizendo "Eu vou lá. Continue dormindo" e sentiria o beijo dele na testa enquanto levantava para acalmar o filho. Ele nunca mais olharia para ela e diria que a amava, com aquele sorrisinho torto que a deixava louca. Não ouviria-o cantar para ela e Harry, com a voz melodiosa e rouca. Nunca mais sentiria a respiração dele nos cabelos ao acordar de madrugada, pois ele simplesmente não estava mais respirando. James Potter, cujo patrono combinava com o dela. Que era destemido, impulsivo, carinhoso, preguiçoso, dedicado, maroto, Grifinório, marido, pai, amigo... estava morto.

Se trancou no quarto, colocou o filho, surpreendente quieto, no berço e se ajoelhou, o rosto na altura do dele. Olhou fundo dentro daqueles olhos, verdes e úmidos como os seus naquele rostinho tão parecido com James. Estendeu a mão até a mão gorducha dele, que agarrou seus dedos.

Soluçou mais, as lágrimas agora pelo menino em sua frente. Seu filhinho, tão pequeno, tão inocente, que apenas alguns meses antes havia aprendido a falar "papa" e "mamã", deixando ela e James extasiados. Seu Harry, que fora um raio de sol em tempos tão sombrios.

-Harry, você é tão amado. Tão amado! Harry, a mamãe te ama. O - ela soluçou, as palavras machucando ao sair pela garganta.- papai te ama. Harry, fique seguro. Seja forte.

No momento em que pronunciou a última sílaba, ouviu o barulho de Voldemort se aproximando. Ficou de pé, o rosto marcado pelas lágrimas e os soluços ainda sacudindo o corpo inteiro. Se postou na frente do berço, colocando o braço para trás para agarrar a mão do filho. Assim como James, olhou diretamente nos olhos da criatura de sangue-frio a sua frente, que estava ali atrás de seu bebê. Seu bebezinho, um ano recém completo, que nem conseguia compreender direito as coisas que se passavam ao seu redor.

-Você não precisa morrer, Lily Potter. - ela sentiu nojo da voz arrastada, da pessoa a quem ela pertencia.

\- O Harry não, o Harry não, por favor, o Harry não! Você não precisa dele! - ela pediu.

\- Afaste-se, sua tola. Saia da frente e será poupada. Afaste-se agora!

-O Harry não, por favor não, me leve, me mate no lugar dele... Farei qualquer coisa, mas deixe-o em paz!- a voz fraquejava, e Voldemort se aproximava, os olhos de serpente mirando Harry.

\- Afaste-se. Afaste-se menina, estou lhe avisando!

\- NUNCA!- gritou, erguendo o queixo e se preparando. Virou-se para o filho uma última vez e sorriu através das lágrimas.

Ao voltar-se para o assassino, pensou que o fim dela não seria dormindo afinal, e, de certa forma, nem lutando. Sua varinha estava a seus pés, no chão, mas ela sabia que pegá-la não faria diferença nenhuma. Percebeu que, pelo menos uma coisa ela havia conseguido: a serenidade.

Tinha plena certeza que morreria, e não estava mais preocupada com a dor. Só esperava que Sirius ou Remus chegassem logo para resgatar Harry. Desde que seu garotinho vivesse, ela não se importava. James dera a vida por eles e agora ela fazendo o mesmo pelo filho. Por aquela pessoazinha, que era 50% ela e 50% James.

Pensando no marido e nas incontáveis noites de insônia, divagando sobre tudo e nada, lembrou-se de sua crença inabalável na existência de uma "vida após a morte". Quando o raio de luz verde acertou seu peito, ela pensou que iria reencontrar todos que perdera. Que James estaria esperando-a. E somente aquilo bastou.

…

Afinal, morrer não doía.

Depois da falha do sistema vital, haviam alguns segundos de escuridão e então luz intensa. Sentiu o chão concreto embaixo de si e, ao abrir os olhos, Lily viu um par de olhos castanhos atrás de lentes grossas em um aro fino. Sorrindo, jogou os braços ao redor de James e notou que ele estava igualzinho. Achou que eles estariam como os fantasma de Hogwarts, apenas espectros, mas o rapaz lhe parecia bem sólido e, ironicamente, vivo.

-Ele escapou, Lils.- ela ouviu a voz grossa em um sussurro em seu ouvido. - Eu não sei como, mas o nosso menininho escapou. Voldemort se foi e Harry sobreviveu.

E de alguma forma, ela já sabia antes que ele falasse. Mesmo sendo improvável, ela sabia que ele sobreviveria. Afrouxando o abraço para olhar o rosto do marido, ela sorriu. Levantaram-se juntos e ele colocou os braços ao redor dos ombros dela, do mesmo jeito que fazia em Hogwarts. Andando na direção de uma espécie de portão (que curiosamente lembrava muito as portas dos castelo), ambos estavam bem. Sim, nunca chegariam a acompanhar Harry no primeiro dia de aula, nem enquanto ele aprendesse a formar frases completas, a ler e a escrever.

Não chegariam a parabenizá-lo e comemorar a chegada da carta de Hogwarts, a sair com ele para comprar a primeira varinha, os materiais escolares. Não contariam histórias sobre a época de escola, das aventuras, de como se apaixonaram. Não poderiam aconselhá-lo sobre o primeiro beijo, a primeira namorada, a primeira nota baixa ou a primeira decepção.

Mas, mesmo sem eles ao lado, Harry experimentaria tudo isso. Cresceria, sonharia, cometeria erros, faria as próprias escolhas e saberia que os pais o amavam tanto quanto era humanamente possível. Que deram as próprias vidas, que mal haviam começado , para que ele pudesse viver a dele.

E por isso, Lily e James seguiram em frente. Seu garotinho estava vivo e mesmo que eles não estivessem mais, estariam com o filho sempre, protegendo-o. E estavam juntos. Para uma mente bem estruturada, a morte é apenas a aventura seguinte. Os dois estavam prontos.

 _ **N/A: Pois é, pessoal. Essa foi a história de James e Lily Potter. E foi assim que acabou. Corri pra postar esse capítulo hoje já que, para os que não sabem, fazem 34 anos desde o dia em que James e Lily se sacrificaram para que Harry Potter pudesse viver. 34 anos do fim da 1ª guerra bruxa. 34 anos que o Menino Que Sobreviveu tornou-se uma lenda.**_

 _ **Nessa próxima semana vou postar o ""epílogo"" e tentar terminar o AU, entao fiquem de olho!**_


	19. High hopes

Epílogo

Anos mais tarde, depois do fim da Segunda Guerra Bruxa, quando o mundo finalmente estava em paz, Harry James Potter teve acesso à parte dessas memórias e algumas outras, coletadas por Sirius Black e Remus Lupin antes de morrerem. Foi presenteado com elas por Minerva McGonagall no dia 31 de Julho de 1998, seu 18º aniversário. Desde então, Harry tornou uma tradição vê-las todos os anos nesse mesmo dia, para que de certa forma possa estar com todos eles. Para tornar o seu aniversário completo.

Nos últimos anos, tem sido acompanhado por Ginny, os três filhos e o afilhado nesse ritual, além de Ron, Hermione e os filhos. Por isso, no último dia de Julho, os dez "invadem" Hogwarts (autorizados, é claro) e tomam café da manhã com Hagrid (devidamente preparado por Hermione, para que ninguém morra intoxicado) e depois seguem para a sala de McGonagall, se espremendo na penseira e mergulhando animadamente na época dos Marotos. Não se permitem ficarem tristes pela morte, mas agradecidos por toda a aquela vida e a oportunidade de presencia-lá, mesmo que por memórias.

E todos os anos, não importa o que aconteça, quando Minerva aparece à porta do castelo para receber o grupo, Harry abraça-a bem forte e agradece por ter lhe dado tudo que ele pedia desde que conseguia se lembrar: a chance de conhecer melhor as pessoas sensacionais que foram seus pais, tão cedo tirados dele. Ela sempre protesta e diz que tudo foi obra de Remus e Sirius, mas ele replica que se não fosse por ela, nunca teria acesso a nenhuma das memórias. E aquilo era algo pelo que ele sempre agradeceria.

Harry nunca fora tão completamente feliz e todas as noites, antes de se deitar, olhava para o céu e sorria. Tinha a sensação que ali, entre as estrelas, sua família observava-o e, assim como o pai, acreditava em uma vida após a morte. Acreditava que dali a muitos anos, reencontraria-os.

E estava certo.

 ** _N/A: É com esse capítulo bem curtinho que encerro a fic! Muito obrigada do fundo do meu coração (ai, que meloso) a todos que leram, deixaram reviews (e quem puder deixar uma última nesse capítulo, vou ficar muuito feliz) e espero que tenham gostado desse pedacinho de Jily que tentei trazer! Um beijo e fiquem de olho nas próximas fanfics, que planejo postar em breve!_**


End file.
